Mi nueva vida
by Chimelu
Summary: <html><head></head>Amu hinamori se a mudado, y con esto empiesa la nueva vida, nueva casa, nuevo colegio y nuevos amigos... ¿que pasara?  Esta historia se diferencia del anime, solo un poco, aca se conocen todos cuando amu se muda...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Shugo chara no me pertenece, OK.

Cabe aclarar que esto es diferente, para empezar las edades son: Ikuto 17, Kukai 12 (ambos en secundaria, Ikuto ultimo año y Kukai primero) yaya 10, y los demás 11 (ultimo año de primaria, excepto yaya que esta en el anteúltimo)

Ah y además, este colegio esta divido en primaria y secundaria así que están todos juntos….

Mi nueva vida

La mudanza

Punto de vista normal

Una chica de alrededor de 12 años de edad bajo del camión de mudanzas, tenia el cabello rosado y hasta los hombros, grandes ojos dorados, flaca y muy bonita. Llevaba minifalda y zapatillas negras, remera a rayas rojas y un pin en el cabello con forma de cruz. De tras de ella se podían ver tres shugos charas, la primera tenia el pelo y los ojos rosas, y usaba un vestido rosado con volados rojos, la verdad se parecía bastante a la dueña. La segunda era rubia y de ojos verdes con un bello vestido del mismo tono y la tercera bestia de azul con el mismo color de ojos y camellos.

Punto de vista de Amu

Salí del camión de mudanza y mire hacia la nueva casa, era bastante grande y muy bella, aunque seguía sin ser mi hogar. Al pensar en la palabra hogar me vino de inmediato a la mente mi antigua casa y el triste recuerdo del día en el que me informaron que nos mudábamos.

Inicio del Flashbacks (sigue con el punto de vista de Amu)

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo una revista mientras mis charas tomaban el sol, cuando mi mama me llamo

-"Amu querida, puedes venir aquí por favor"-.

Puse los ojos, pero como no me quedo opción baje.

Mi madre y mi padre estaban sentados en el sillón y ami mi hermanita menor estaba sentada en el regazo de mi mama, la verdad me sorprendió que estaban todos reunidos.

-"siéntate Amu, tenemos que informarte algo"- me informo mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

Tome asiento en el sillón de enfrente, cruce las piernas y con mi mirada de chica "sexi y picante" le pregunte

-"¿Qué sucede? No tengo todo el día-, para este punto, mi papa (un inmaduro total) no resistió, salto del sillón y me abrazo con fuerza (demasiada fuerza para mi buen gusto) y grito

-"Amu-chan, adivina, adivina, tu mama consiguió un trabajo nuevo y nos mudamos, es una casa enorme y bella, además es un nuevo comienzo de vida, no te emociona"- grito lleno de energía.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, aunque no lo demostré, al contrario solo dije:

-"y por eso tanto alboroto, si es necesario nos mudamos"-, termine de decirlo y me marche, dejando a mi padre con una gran sonrisa y estrellas en los ojos mientras exclamaba "cool y sexy".

Fin del Flashbacks (sigue con el punto de vista de Amu)

Y aquí me encuentro, sola y sin amigos (no es que los tuviera, pero ustedes entienden) en un lugar que no conozco y sin energía para nada.

-"Amu-nichan"- grito mi hermanita.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- dije sin emoción alguna.

-"mira, mira"- siguió gritando –"estoy cargando mi maleta yo solita, y es muy pesada"- dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo solo suspire, la verdad ami estaba sentada sobre la maleta mientras mi padre la jalaba.

-"Amu quería, aquí tienes tu maleta"- grito mi madre.

-"voy"- dije simplemente.

Me dirigí hacia el camión de mudanzas con las manos en la cintura y la mirada en alto. Cuando llegue me quede mirando mi enorme maleta "guau" pensé "es enorme, como hago". Entonces escuche la vos de mi papa

-"Amu-chan, tranquila papa va al rescate"- grito saliendo de la casa con los brazos extendidos y corriendo en mi dirección, preparándose para abrazarme. Lo esquive al último momento y en consecuencia callo al suelo.

-"tranquilo, yo puedo solo"- conteste en mi faceta de "cool y picante".

Volví a mirar a mi maleta y en un pequeño susurro dije:

-"ran, cambio de personalidad"- al instante Ran dejo de reír (había empezado cuando mi padre callo) y con una sonría cambio mi personalidad. Al instante el broche en forma de cruz cambio por un corazón, y con una sola mano tome mi maleta y me dirigí hacia la casa. Solo me voltee cuando llegue a la puerta y dándome la vuelta pregunte:

-"¿Cuál es mi habitación"- el tomo de mi vos era como siempre, aunque mis charas murmuraban por detrás cosas como "esa es nuestra Amu" o "hay otra ves su actitud fría, seguro muere por volver a su vieja casa". No les di atención y espere una respuesta, que fue contestada por mi madre –"elije la que quieras"- dijo con una sonrisa –"es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de mudarnos sin tu consentimiento"-.

No le respondí y me fui, dejando a mi padre con una mirada de admiración al ver como cargaba mi maleta yo sola.

Entre y me fui directo al segundo piso, sin ver el resto. Una ves arriba suspire, la verdad es cansado actuar de esta forma, -"hey Ran, Miki, Su"- dije llamando la atención de mis charas –"pueden elegir la habitación, estoy segura que elegirán la mas bonita"- se miraron y sin perder mas tiempo empezaron a rondar por toda la casa gritando y sonriendo. Decidí que dejaría mi maleta en el pasillo y que mientras ellas elegían recorrer el resto del lugar. Empecé a caminar de vuelta a la escalera, pero algo me detuvo, la puerta que se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones estaba cerrada y la verdad me pareció extraño, ya que todas las demás estaban abiertas de par en par. Mi curiosidad me mataba y sin pensar dos veces abrí la puerta y entre.

La verdad me quede sorprendida, el tamaño de la habitación era enorme, las paredes eran de un color durazno claro y el piso de madera bien oscura, dando un bello contraste. Pero lo mas hermoso era el enorme ventanal que daba a un bello balcón, desde e que se podía mirar hacia la calle y toda la ciudad. La verdad era muy hermosa.

-"guau"- exclamo alguien detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi a Ran, Miki y Su con los ojos bien grande y sonriendo.

-"Es precioso Amu"_ dijo Miki sin dejar de sonreír.

_" es verdad"- concordó Su.

-"bien echo Amu-chan, has elegido la mejor habitación"- dijo de pronto Ran.

-"pero les dije que ustedes podían elegir"- me opuse.

-"no te preocupes"- me calmo Miki –"esta es la que elegimos, es la mas grande y la mejor, solo que no la vimos antes.

-"gracias chicas"- exclame con alegría –"le avisare a los de la mudanza que ya pueden subir los muebles.

Después de seis horas de lucha, todos los muebles estaban ubicados tanto en mi habitación como en el resto de la casa (aunque había cajas por todos lados), y después de tres largas horas y con la ayuda de Ran, Miki y Su termine de decorar mi habitación y la verdad quedo muy bien (ustedes conocen la habitación, así que no la voy a describir).

Cuando al fin terminamos todo no me quedaban mas energías y justo cuando me iba a poner el piyama (terminamos con mi cuarto a las 21:30 hs) mi mama me llamo.

Decidí hacer las cosas rápido para poder acostarme de una buena ves, y baje rápido.

-"me llamabas"- le pregunte con vos cansada.

-"si, quiero que veas la nueva casa y me digas que tal"- contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

Empecé a recorrer la casa con mis charas y observar todo con atención.

Al entrar lo primero que se veía era el living, luego estaba el comedor-cocina y un pasillo que se dirigía al baño y al lavadero.

Arriba había cinco habitaciones, la primera era la habitación de mis padres y al lado se encontraba un cuarto con los cuadros de mi padre (el es fotógrafo) y con los artículos de mi madre (trabaja para una revista de amas de casa. En frente estaba la habitación de ami, y al lado el cuarto de juegos, y por ultimo al final estaba mi habitación. Para ser sincera esta casa era más grande que la anterior y mucho más bonita.

Volví a bajar y mi madre me estaba esperando.

-"y bien"- me pregunto.

-"esta bastante bonita"- conteste.

-"me legro que te allá gustado"- me respondió –"mañana empiezas el nuevo colegio, así que ve a descansar. Buenas nuches.

Me fui sin responder.

-"Aaaahhhhhh"- suspire al llegar ami habitación –"estoy exhausta.

-"no te preocupes"- me animo Su –"te acabo de preparar un buen baño caliente"-

-"gracias Su"- exclame –"¿se bañan con migo?"- les pregunte.

-"claro"- gritaron a coro. Sonreí, la verdad solo con ellas me podía comportar como soy en realidad.

Me metí en la tina, mientras las demás se bañaban dentro de una fuente, el baño empezó tranquilo, pero en menos de 10 min, mis charas se empezaban a tirar con agua, y al final acabamos tirando el champú y ensuciando todo.

Después de ponerme mi piyama tuvimos que limpiar, cosa que nos llevo mucho tiempo. Al final terminamos a las 23:00 hs.

-"Buenas noches chicas"- les desee una ves en mi habitación.

-"buenas noches Amu"- exclamaron a coro

Me metí en las profundidades de mi sabanas, y mi ultimo pensamiento antes de derivar al país de los sueños fue "como me ira en mi nuevo colegio".

Fin del capitulo 1.

Chimelu: al fin termine

Ikuto: hey yo no aparecí en este capitulo.

Amu: mejor, no necesitamos pervertidos. (Empiezan a discutir)

Chimelu: hey se calman. Ikuto tranquilo que en el próximo capitulo apareces, y Amu, si necesitamos pervertidos.

Ikuto: bien

Amu: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Ikuto: y dime Chimelu, la podré violar

Amu: Ikuto eres un hentai

Chimelu: tranquila Amu, no Ikuto no podrás

Ikuto; entonces no seré pervertido

Chimelu; serás como siempre

Ikuto; un dulce y tierno angelito (abraza a Amu), verdad Amu

Amu: suéltame gato pervertido

(Aparece Tadase)

Tadase: Hinamori, vengo a ver como están las cosas además… (Se queda duro al ver como Amu es abrazada por Ikuto), suéltala

Ikuto: ya te lo dije, yo me la quedare

Chimelu: ahhhh me rindo, hagan lo que quieran… bueno se que el capitulo es largo y no muy gracioso pero ya va a cambiar, solo esperen y confien…

Se aceptan sugerencias…

Revisen por favor


	2. Primer dia de clases

Holaaaaa! Bueno acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo, un poco mas loco que el anterior, pero así esta mejor ¿verdad?.

Ah y , tranqui de ahora en mas va a aparecer Ikuto.

Nota: Shugo chara no me pertenece, si fuera así Amu e Ikuto hubieran terminado juntos XP

Y este tío ¿Quién es?

Punto de vista de Amu.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, había llegado temprano y aproveche para tratar de aprenderme donde se encontraba cada aula.

Por suerte casi pasaba desapercibida y muy pocos estudiantes me miraban. Esto se debía a que todavía no había abierto mi gran bocaza.

Ran, Miki y Su, se hallaban en el patio, decidí que se quedaran afuera, ya que aunque nadie las podía ver, había veces se metían en problemas, o me distraían.

Mi mente siguió divagando a como seria el nuevo colegio, había empezado con dos semanas de retraso por culpa de la mudanza y tenia que tratar de ponerme al corriente.

Tan distraída con mis problemas iba que termine chocando con algo duro, pero calido y por el impacto caí al suelo.

-"ayyyy"- me queje frotándome mi parte trasera.

-"mira por donde vas niña"- dijo una vos muy sexy.

Levante la vista para encontrarme dos hermosos ojos azules, muy cerca de mi rostro (tal ves demasiado), no pude evitarlo y mi rostro comenzó a sonrojarse.

El muchacho lo noto y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-"acaso nunca has visto a alguien tan guapo como yo"-.

Me quede callada, no lo podía creer, este tío de verdad era un agrandado.

Trate de pararme de golpe, pero me maree, y caí hacia delante, con mi rostro en el pecho del chico.

-"bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí"- dijo mientras me sujetaba por la cintura -"una pervertida bastante joven"-.

Ahora si me enfade, me safe del agarre del tipo ese y con mi actitud de "chica picante y sexy" exclame:

-"pero quien te crees que eres, para tu información solo me maree"- lo mire de arriba abajo y agregue –"aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra jamás me arrogaría a tus brazos"-. Estaba a punto de marcharme, pero el tío ese me tomo del brazo, me hizo girar para que mi espalda quede contra el casillero y colocando ambos brazos contra la pared y su rostro muy cerca del mío dijo:

-"yo creo que ya has caído por mi, después de todo mira como te sonrojas, no creo que sea de rabia, ¿verdad, niña?"-.

Fue acercando su rostro al mío y mientras más se acercaba mas roja me ponía. No lo podía creer, ¿Qué hago? Me preguntaba a mi misma.

Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, cuando de repente:

-"Ikuto"- grito una vos femenina.

Al instante se separo, y miro en la dirección de la vos.

Cuando dejo de cubrirme con su cuerpo, pude notar varias miradas sobre nosotros. ¿Cuándo se había llenado tanto el colegio? No había notado que ya se hacia la hora de entrar a las aulas… mire a mi costado y vi a ese tal ituko o Ikuto siendo abrazado por una niña bastante linda. Llevaba el uniforme de secundaria, pero no debía de ser mucha mayor que yo, tal ves un año o dos. Salí de mi entonación cuando la chica me dirigió una mirada tétrica (muy tétrica mirada) y a los gritos exclamo:

-"quien te crees que eres"- dijo señalándome y con un aura endemoniada alrededor de su cuerpo -"mira, se que res nueva, y por eso te perdono, pero quiero que te quede claro que Ikuto me pertenece, por lo tanto no voy a permitir que te le tires encima niñita"-. No lo podía creer, ella era peor que ese Ikuto, no aguante y con vos muy fuerte le dije:

-"mira, yo nunca me le tararía encima a alguien como el, que no vale ni 1 seg de mi tiempo, así que puedes quedártelo, no me importa. Lo único que te pido es que ninguno de los dos se vuelva a meter en mi camino"-. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Gracias a los gritos, cientos de chicos, tanto de primaria como de secundaria se habían reunido y miraban atónitos la escena.

Seguí caminando, no me importaba, pero aun así no pude evitar escuchar comentarios como "cool y sexy", o "es muy picante". La verdad me sentí mal. Había vuelto a sacar esa faceta mía, y medio colegio lo había visto. El mismo malentendido de todos los años.

Punto de vista de Ikuto.

Vi como la chica se marchaba. No lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que no se me tirar encima. No es que me importe, pero aun así me dejo impresionado…

-"Ikuto"- dijo Utau llamando mi atención, había olvidado que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres Utau?- conteste fríamente.

-"nada, solo que no quiero que la mires"- replico haciendo pucheros.

No le respondí, solo me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar a mi clase.

-"espera Ikuto"- escuche como Utau me gritaba. No le di bola y seguí caminando. Necesitaba pensar. Quería saber más sobre esta chica, y ya sabía quien iba a averiguar por mi. Pero primero, tendría que ir a clases, no es que quiera pero debía hacerlo, de lo contraria pasaría lo de todos los años, mas de la mitad de las materias reprobadas.

Fin del segundo capitulo

Ikuto: que tan corto

Chimelu: no molestes, mañana hay clases, además nunca arme el borrador.

Ikuto: eso no es escusa

Chimelu: tranquilo, el sábado a la nuche actualizo y va a ser mas largo.

Ikuto: eso espero. Ahora cambiando de tema, la gente quiere que viole a Amu, no deberíamos darle lo que quiere (sonrisa pervertida)

Chimelu: puede que mas adelante cambie la categoría a "M" lo voy a pensar.

(Aparece Amu)

Amu: que vas a cambiar

Ikuto (me tapa la boca): es una sorpresa y te va a encantar…

Amu: no me gusta nada… Ah como se va a llamar el siguiente capitulo, ya lo sabes

Chimelu: sip, se llamara "el espía yoru y un accidente en la cafetería". Este si o si es gracioso.

Amu, ikuto y chimelu: revise por favor

Nota: en este fanfic Ikuto y Utau no son hermanos, Utau va a secundaria y el colegio de primario y secundario están unidos por un pasillo donde hay casilleros, además comparten la cafetería, por eso están juntos. Creo que no me olvido de nada (creo)

Bye…


	3. El espia yoru y un accidente en la caf

El espía yoru y un accidente en la cafetería

Punto de vista de Amu

-bueno clase, ella es hinamori Amu, su nueva compañera, espero que todos la traten bien y sean buenos amigos- dijo la profesora mirando a mis compañeros con una amplia sonrisa.

-por que no te presentas- agrego desviando su mirada a mi dirección.

Me quede muda, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?

-hinamori Amu, 11 años- fue lo único que salio.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue muy incomodo, creo que ni siquiera respiraban, no había ni un ruido, cuando de golpe miles de exclamaciones se escucharon a la ves, "increíble y sexy", "es única", "que chica tan cool" y "pi9cante", eran algunos de los comentarios.

Igual no les preste demasiada atención, ya estoy acostumbrada (aunque no me agrada), note como la profesora me observaba, sin saber que decir. Decidí acabar con esto de una buena ves

-"¿Cuál es mi asiento?"- pregunte con vos aburrida, sin decir "gracias" ni "por favor".

Todavía algo confundida la profesora me señalo en asiento junto a la ventana.

No respondí, solo empecé a caminar sin mirar a los costados con una mano en la cintura y el bolso sobre el hombro. Los murmullos aumentaron.

La clase termino rápido, sin muchos problemas más, y por suerte solo tuve que leer una ves.

Ahora me dirijo al patio, tengo que ir a ver como están Ran, Miki y Su. Espero encontrarlas rápido.

Ikuto punto de vista

En este momento me encuentro buscando a yoru.

Donde se metió, lo dejo recorrer el patio para que no se aburra y no moleste, pero no que recorra el mundo entero.

-"ikuto-nya"- grito una vos detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a yoru flotando hacia mi.

-"hey ikuto-nya juguemos"- pidió girando a mi alrededor.

-"ahora no yoru"- conteste -"tengo una misión para ti"

-"¿una misión-nya?"- pregunto extrañado

-"si, necesito que vigiles y trates de conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible de una chica"- lo mire esperando una reacción. Reacción que no se hizo esperar

-"¿Qué? Una chica-nya, ¿Cómo es? ¿Por qué deseas que la vigile?"- por dios de donde saca tantas preguntas.

-"cálmate yoru"- lo interrumpí -"si es una niña, tiene cabello rosa por los hombros, ojos dorados y usa el uniforme de la primaria.

-"ah ya se, la acabo de ver, es bastante linda"- contesto con una mirada picara –"estaba acompañada por tres charas"-.

-"¿tres charas?"- pregunte extrañado –"es raro que tenga tantas".

-"lo se, yo también me sorprendí-nya, pero bueno la iré a vigilar, nos vemos-nya"- dijo mientras se empezaba a alegar.

-"yoru"- lo volví a llamar -"toma"- agregue mientras sacaba una lata de sardinas de mi bolsillo (como es que no apesta su ropa) –"tu recompensa"-.

-"sardinas-nya"- grito lleno de alegría. Le di un pequeño mimo en la cabeza y marcho feliz.

Punta de vista de Amu

Acabo de llegar de ver a mis charas, y no termino de entrar a la cafetería cuando varias miradas se detienen sobre mí.

Seguí caminando, y me empecé a dirigir hacia donde están las bandejas, cuando una mano me toma por el codo deteniéndome.

Me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, llevaba el uniforme de secundaria y parecía estar en el último año. A su lado estaba Utau y detrás unas 10 chicas más.

-"así que tu eres la que se le tiro enzima a ikuto"- dijo sin soltarme el brazo –"mira niña"- continuo -"soy la presidenta del club de fans de ikuto y de ahora en mas te prohíbo que te le acerques, de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias ¿entendido?"-.

Se quedo mirándome como esperando una respuesta. La verdad no savia que decir, su agarre se estaba volviendo más agresivo y me lastimaba, aunque no quería demostrar que tenía miedo.

Tenía que hacer algo, y en este momento fue cuando use mi faceta de "cool y sexy"

-"no tienes que preocuparte"- respondo con una mirada de superioridad –"no desperdicio mi tiempo con gente como vos o el, así que solo te diré lo mismo que le dije a Utau, no te metas en mi camino y todo estará bien"-.

No espere respuesta, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, creí que ya todo se había acabado, pero me equivoque.

De golpe sentí un fuerte empujón, y sin más me encontré en el suelo, rodeada de todas esas chicas y con un fuerte dolor en mi tobillo derecho.

Punto de vista de ikuto

Me encontraba recostado en la hierba, cuando un fuerte grito me saco de mi ensoñación

-"ikuto-nya"- escuche a yoru gritando desesperado mientras venia en mi dirección –"hay serios problemas, la chica nueva, la que me mandaste a vigilar, a sido rodeada por varias chicas y la están atacando"-.

Me levante al instante, no se por que pero la verdad me importaba la chica.

-"tranquilízate yoru y dime donde están"-.

-"en la cafetería"- respondió sin aliento.

-Entendido, hagamos cambio de personalidad y así llegaremos antes"-. No me hizo falta decir mas, y en cuestión de seg. tenia orejas y cola de gato.

Gracias al cambio de personalidad enseguida estábamos en la puerta de la cafetería. Deshicimos el cambio y entre de forma casual. Aunque me preocupe tengo una reputación que mantener.

Punto de vista del autor.

Ikuto entro y lo primero que vio fue a todos los alumnos mirando un punto en particular. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, y pudo ver a la chica nueva tirada en el suelo y con su club de fan alrededor.

-"que sucede niña"- exclamo saya, compañera de ikuto y presidenta de su club de fans –"¿no te puedes parar? ¿tan débil eres?"- pregunto con vos burlona.

-"te equivocas"- dijo Amu tratando de incorporarse.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se paro, pero al tratar de dar un paso volvió a empezar a caer.

Punto de vista de Amu

Espere el impacto, pero nunca llego.

Levante mi vista para ver a ikuto, quien me sostenía por la cintura.

-"ya es suficiente saya"- dijo mirando a la presidenta de su club.

-"pero"- trato de defenderse.

-"no hay peros"- la interrumpió sin soltarme. Le lanzo una mirada como de reproche, para luego mirarme a mi.

-"te lastimaste"- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

No dijo mas, me tomo por los hombros y me hizo girar sobre mi misma, haciendo que le de la espalda.

No entendía ¿Qué le pasaba?

Mis dudas fueron respondas cuando sentí un brazo detrás de mi espalda y el otro detrás de mis muslos, siendo levantada y llevada al estilo de novia.

-"¿Qué haces?"- exclame muy avergonzada al ver cientos de miradas, tanto de primaria y secundaria sobre nosotros, algunas divertidas, pero la mayoría de las miradas de las chicas (en especial de saya y Utau) con fuego en los ojos.

-"acaso eres tonta"- respondió sin soltarme –"parece que te torciste el tobillo, no puedes caminar"-

Empecé a moverme, tratando de aflojar su agarre, pero no funciono, solo me miro y agrego

-"mientras menos te muevas, mas rápido caminare y mas rápido llegaremos a la enfermería"-.

No le conteste, sabia que tenia razón. Lo que no entiendo es por que la cafetería es tan grande, ni por que no nos paraban de mirar.

Quería que un hoyo se abriese y me tragara, todos nos miraban. Hice lo único que podía hacer, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de ikuto, tapando mi rubor y esperando que nos dejasen de mirar…

Fin del capitulo 3

Ikuto: que lo dejaras ahí

Chimelu: sip, lo otro lo dejo para el próximo capitulo

Ikuto: no es justo, sigo sin ser un pervertido

Chimelu: tranquilo, el otro capitulo ya los tengo escrito, solo lo tengo que pasar a la compu, y ahí si eres un pervertido.

Ikuto: ya lo escribiste, y se puede saber por que no lo pasas.

Chimelu: fácil, estoy cansada

Ikuto: que vaga

Chimelu: si te sigues quejando cambiare de amuto a tadamu

Ikuto: ¿Qué? No te atreverías

Chimelu. Pórtate mal y ya veras

(aparece Amu con una bandeja con café)

Amu: chime acá tienes lo que me pediste

Chimelu: hay gracias Amu, eres un sol. (mira a ikuto) haber si aprendes modales

Ikuto: va a quien le importa (mira a Amu) hey Amu, ¿Dónde esta lo que te pedí?

Amu: no me pediste nada

Ikuto: claro que si, te pedí que te pongas el traje de conejita

Amu (grita y se pone colorada) hentai

(ambos empiezan a discutir)

Chimelu: buenos mientras ellos discuten yo me despido, hasta la próxima y no se olviden de dejar comentarios por favor (la única que lo hace es , y de verdad gracias, lo aprecio mucho)

Siguiente capitulo: interrupción y los guardianes


	4. Interrupcion y los guardianes

Interrupción y los guardianes

Ikuto punto de vista

Note como ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho, muy avergonzada por la situación. Tanto por que la estoy cargando.

También pude notar lo suave que su muslo es, y lo liviana que resulta.

Inconscientemente empecé a acariciar su muslo. La respuesta fue instantánea y se puso muy rígida.

No le hice caso y seguí, después de todo me merecía una recompensa por llevarla.

Amu punto de vista.

No lo entiendo, que se piensa que hace este pervertido acariciando mi pierna, admito que su mano es muy suave y lo hace con delicadesa, ¡ALTO! De donde salen esos pensamientos… huy creo que el golpe me afecto la cabeza.

Punto de vista de ikuto

Teníamos que subir las escaleras para llegar a la enfermería, así que podría disfrutar más de acariciarla.

Estaba por empezar a subirlas, cuando una vos nos detuvo:

-"tsukiyomi ikuto"- grito -"suéltala inmediatamente"-

Me di la vuelta para ver a tadase (o el mini-rey como me gusta llamarlo) y los otros guardianes mirándonos.

-"¿Qué le paso?"- pregunto kukai algo mas calmado.

-"no es de su incumbencia"- conteste.

-"claro que lo es"- interrumpió rima -"somos los guardianes, y nuestro trabajo es encargarnos de los alumnos"-.

-"también es mi trabajo"- le dije con una sonrisa.

-"pero ella es una alumna de primaria"- aclaro nadehiko –"por ende es nuestra responsabilidad"-.

Con eso el mini-rey se me acerco y me tendió los brazos, como esperando algo. Levante una ceja

-"ella es la alumna que se lastimo un tobillo ¿verdad?, yo la llevare"-, explico con una mirada seria. Ahhh la verdad no va con el. Pero igual, decidí no discutir y se la entregue.

Claro, no sin antes darle un bese en la mejilla y decirle con vos picara:

-"cuídate, mi pequeña"- no lo termine de decir, cuando se puso roja y grito –" pero quien te crees que eres, pervertido"- exclamo con enojo -"además"- continuo elevando mas la vos -" que es esto de pasarme de brazo en brazo como si fuera una muñequita"-. Ja nunca vi a alguien mas roja que ella, es bastante divertido. Decidí tomarle un poco mas el pelo

-"ahh, entonces quieres que yo te lleve ¿verdad?"- dije mientras se la volvía a sacar de los brazos de tadase, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

-"maldito hentai, ni quise decir eso"- seguí gritando.

-"tsukiyomi ikuto"- nos interrumpió tadase, quien ya se había recuperado del shock -"déjate de juegos y suéltala de una buena ves"-

-"de acuerdo, pero no te enfades"- le respondí planeando un truco -"me asustas"- agregue separando mis brazos y asiendo que la chica cayera.

-"auch, por que lo hiciste"- me volvió a gritar.

-"el mini-rey me lo ordeno"- me defendí con una amplia sonrisa.

-"no era eso a lo que me refería"- aclaro tadase.

-"pues no es mi culpa que no te sepas expresar mejor"- lo corte con una de mis famosas sonrisas.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar a mi siguiente clase. Se hacia tarde y ya no importaba, mas tarde habría mas diversión.

Punto de vista de Amu

Vi como ikuto se marchaba, ¿pero que le pasa a este tipo? Me pregunte extrañada.

Una mano apareció en mi línea de visión, levante la mano y me encontré con el niño llamado tadase.

-"te encuentras bien"- me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-"si, no te preocupes"- le respondí algo sonrojada, la verdad era muy guapo.

-"lamento lo de recién"- agrego con mucha preocupación -"ese gato ladron no cambia mas"-. Mientras decía esto se me empezó a acercar y para cuando me di cuenta, me cargaba como lo había hecho hace unos segundos ikuto.

-"¿pe-pero que haces?"- le pregunte tartamudeando -"ya les dije que puedo caminar yo sola"-

-"nadie lo duda"- respondió sonriente -"pero no puedo permitir que una dama valla sola hasta la enfermería estando lastimada"-.

No pude resistirme, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y un rostro muy angelical. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

-"hey tadase"- dijo una niña con colitas, llamando su atención.

-"que sucede yaya"- pregunto volviendo su cabeza para mirarla.

-"las clases comienzan en 5 min, nosotros nos adelantamos ¿si?"- contesto la niña llamada yaya.

-"OK, no se preocupen"- respondió, luego me miro y dijo – eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?, hinamori Amu"-

Me quede muda, como lo sabia.

-"¿Cómo sabes?"- alcance a decir.

-"somos los guardianes, y conocemos a todos los alumnos que acaban de entrar"- respondió, luego miro a nadehiko agregando –si no me equivoco, hinamori esta en clase de educación física con nosotros. Por favor avisa que ambos llegaremos tarde y explica el por que"-

Nadehiko solo asintió, marchando acompañados de los demás.

Hadase me miro, sonrío y siguió caminando en dirección a la enfermería, llevándome en sus brazos.

Fin del cap 4

Chimelu: no lo puedo creer, estoy actualizando bastante rápido

Ikuto: este cap es una mierda

Chimelu: ¿Por qué?

Ikuto: como es eso de que el mini-rey se llevo a Amu.

Amu: la verdad a mi no me molesta, al menos el no es un pervertido

Chimelu: tranquilo ikuto, en el próximo capitulo te compenso, dale

Ikuto: ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo?

Chimelu: ahhh, es una sorpresa

Amu: es algo pervertido.

Chimelu: ummm tal ves

Ikuto: ¡si!

Amu: ¿Qué?

Chimelu: lo siento Amu, pero eso es lo que me pide Caty, y es la única que me deja comentarios, se merece que tome en cuenta sus deseos, y ella desea que ikuto sea un pervertido

Amu: no es gusto

Chimelu: la vida no es justa. Ahora si, me retiro, lea y revise, por favor…

Nota: en este colegio, varios grados tienen clases de gimnasia a la vez, entre ellos están el de kukai, ikuto, Amu y Utau.


	5. La enfermeria y la clase de gim

La enfermería y la clase de gimnasia

Amu punta de vista

Me encontraba en la enfermería, esperando a que mi príncipe volviera. Se había ido a buscar unas vendas y yo me quede pensando en el.

Ayy, la verdad es tan amable, no puedo creer que exista alguien como el, es bueno, caballeroso muy apuesto, no como ese tal ikuto, el si que me vuelve loca, altanero, mal educado, apuesto ¡ALTO ESA ULTIMA PARTE NO! Jodido, bromista y la más importante

-"Amu-chan"- escuche una vos que me saco de mi ensoñación.

Mire a mi costado y me encontré con Ran, Miki y Suu.

-"chicas"- exclame extrañada -"¿como supieron que estaba aquí?"-

-"escuchamos que una pelirosa se había peleado con unas chicas de años superiores y que se había lastimado"- explico Miki.

-"la verdad hubiéramos llegado antes, pero nos perdimos"- aclaro Ran.

-"por suerte un hermoso gato-chara nos mostró el camino"- dijo Miki con corazones y estrellas en los ojos.

-"¿ehhh? ¿Hay mas charas en este colegio?"- pregunte extrañada.

-"al parecer si"- me contesto Miki, quien ya había salido de su ensoñación amorosa.

-"eso es raro"- dije en vos alta, como hablando con migo misma –"en mi otro colegio era la única". Ante esta afirmación, todas nos quedamos pensando. Era verdad, al menos los únicos charas que rondaban por el lugar eran los míos.

Estábamos tan distraídas recordando el pasado que no escuchamos entrar a tadase.

-"hinamori"- escuche una vos sorprendida –"tienes guardianes charas, no me lo imaginaba"-.

Mire hacia la puerta, y allí estaba tadase, con un chara de ropas violeta, capa roja y muy parecido a el. Era adorable.

-"bueno, etto, yo"- no sabia que decir.

-"sorprendente"- siguió -"son tres. Nunca supe de alguien que tuviera tantos"-.

No sabia que decir, por suerte o por desgracia, ran decidió hacerlo en mi lugar.

-"eso es por que Amu es genial y única"- me puse roja, como va a decir algo así.

-"tienes razón, es única y muy hermosa"- respondió tadase con un leve sonrojo.

Ante esta declaración mi situación empeoro, ya no estaba roja, era un cartel de neon gigante y de todos los colores posibles y existentes.

-"tadase"- lo interrumpió su chara -"debemos apurarnos, tenemos que ir a la clase de gimnasia"-.

-"tienes razón kiseki"- respondí con su habitual sonrisa, Lugo me miro y dijo -"aunque te hallas torcido el tobillo debes ir, total no te aran hacer nada"-.

Después de haberme vendado, nos dirigimos al gimnasio, ya no me dolía tanto y al menos podía caminar.

Cuando llegamos, todos los grados que estaríamos el resto del año juntos estaban reunidos, mientras uno de los profesores hablaba por el micrófono.

Por suerte no llamamos mucho la atención y nos pudimos sentar al fondo.

No preste mucha atención a lo que nos decían, ni a los que me rodeaban, ya los conocería, quiera o no.

Ran Miki y Suu, se encontraban sentadas en mis rodillas, mientras kiseki flotaba al lado de tadase.

El profesor comenzó a llamar a los distintos cursos al escenario, diciendo a que división pertenecían.

Mire al escenario y me quede helada, allí se encontraba ikuto y saya, serian mis compañeros, es definitivo este año va a ser una mierda.

Después paso el grado de utau, y al fin nos toco a nosotros.

En cuanto subimos, varios ojos se posaron en mí. Las miradas de muerte de algunas chicas, los murmullos de otras, cosas como "esa es la chica que ikuto llevo cargando" o "yo no le veo nada de linda".

No les preste atención. A mi lado Ran, Miki y Suu estaban que echaban humo.

De golpe un gran pájaro pasó volando y se llevo a Ran.

-"Amu-chan, sálvame"- me grito desesperada.

No savia que hacer, no me podía marchar, pero tampoco dejar a Ran a su suerte.

-"hinamori-san"- me llamo la atención el profesor -"le sucede algo"- mire al profesor y luego al frente, ahora si todos me miraban.

-"disculpe profesor, pero me tengo que ir"- le dije, luego mire hacia donde se había ido el pájaro, y sin importarme nada grite -"¡RAN, CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD!"- tenia la esperanza de que me oyera.

Los murmullos aumentaron y el profesor me miraba como diciendo: "estas loca".

Me desespere, no me importaba que me pasara a mi, pero si que le pasara a Ran. Volví a gritar pero esta ves mucho mas fuerte

-"¡RAN, MALDITA SEA! ¡DAME EL VALOR!"- de golpe el pin de mi cabello cambio de forma. Suspire. Mire otra ves al frente y todos me seguían mirando. No me importo.

Me di la vuelta, me prepare y volví a gritar

-"brinco, paso, salto"- y me eleve unos100 metrosdel suelo.

-"hinamori Amu"- escuche gritar al profesor. No le preste atención y seguí.

Punto de vista de ikuto

Apenas baje del escenario, yoru salio de mi bolsillo.

-"Ikuto-nya, esto aburre vámonos"- dijo con cara de sueño.

-"lo se yoru, pero no podemos"- le conteste.

Seguí mirando al frente mientras yoru se balanceaba sobre mi hombro.

De golpe alguien en el escenario me llamo la atención. Era una chica y estaba rodeada por tres charas, uno rosa, otro celeste y el último verde. A su lado estaba el mini-rey.

De golpe paso un pájaro y se llevo la chara rosa. Ella solo miro en la dirección en la que marchaba sin hacer nada.

El profesor noto lo distraída que estaba y la llamo.

-"hinamori"- lo escuche pronunciar -"le sucede algo"-.

Parece que eso la despertó de su ensoñación. Miro al profesor y luego al frente. Dijo algo, pero no logre entender que, por ultimo volvió a mirar hacia la dirección por la que se había ido el pájaro y sin más grito

-"Ran cambio de personalidad"- todo el mundo l miraba. Espero a ver que pasaba, pero nada sucedió.

Los murmullos empezaron a aumentar, pero a ella no le importo.

-"¡RAN, MALDITA SEA! ¡DAME EL VALOR!"- volvió a gritar, la verdad me sorprendió, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Lo que allá querido decir funciono, en su cabello apareció un pin de corazón en lugar de la cruz.

Al notarlo se escucho que dijo

-"brinco, paso, salto"- y se elevo por los aires, a unos100 metrosde altura.

-"hinamori Amu"- grito el profesor. Así que Amu, lindo nombre.

Decidí yo también ir. Seria divertido.

Me pare y dije

-"Profesor, yo también me voy"- luego mire a mi costado donde estaba yoru –"andando yoru"- le dije. Me miro extrañado, pero aun asi asintió. Enseguida me salio una cola y un par de orejas.

Ahora todo el mundo me miraba a mí. Ja sonreí, eso hizo que las chicas gritaran. Parece que mi club de fans va a aumentar.

Mire al profesor, lo salude con un gesto y me marche tras Amu.

Punto de vista de tadase

Pero que paso, como se atreven a mostrar su cambio de personalidad.

Todo el mundo miraba atónito lo que había sucedido.

-"tadase"- dijo kiseki, llamando mi atención –"mejor vallamos, quien sabe que podría hacer ese gato ladrón".

-"tienes razón"- le conteste, luego mas fuerte agregue –"muy bien kiseki, cambio de perso…"- no alcance a terminar. Una enorme mano cubría mi boca.

-"no quiero ningún cambio de personalidad mas"- dijo el profesor sin soltarme –"todos tomen asiento, esperaremos a que vuelvan"- agrego mirando a todos.

-"pero"- trate de oponerme.

-"ningún pero"- me volvió a interrumpir –"eres uno de los guardianes, da el ejemplo"- ante esto no me pude negar y tome haciendo.

Todos me miraban, y el resto de los guardianes se me acercaron.

-Debería ser uno de nosotros"- dijo kukai.

-"lo se"- le respondí –"pero no me gusta mucho la idea, capturar los huevos X es una tarea dura, no se si podría"-. Esta obviamente era una tarea, hasta yaya lo hacia, pero no quería. Por extraño que parezca quería protegerla.

-"lo decidiremos luego"- escuche decir a nadehiko. Solo asentí, ni siquiera levante a mirada.

Todos los guardianes nos sentamos juntos, preparándonos, tendríamos que explicarlo todo, lo del huevo del corazón, los guardianes charas y mas importante aun "el embrión".

Fin del capitulo 5

Chimelu: al fin termine

Ikuto: hey no cumpliste con la promesa, no hice nada pervertido.

Chimelu: lo siento, la verdad este capitulo era el doble de largo, pero como ayer no actualice y hoy no llegaba lo dividi en dos, mañana lo publico

Amu: (aparece) Ahora que l pienso por que no actualisaste ayer

Chimelu: tuve que dar particular, y estudiar para T.I.C

Ikuto: eso no es escusa

Chimelu: claro que lo es, si desapruebo no hay mas computadora, si no hay computadora no hay actualización, es una cadena. Ahora sirve para algo y has el descargo de responsabilidad

Ikuto: Shugo chara no le pertenece a Chimelu, y por desgracia nunca lo hará.


	6. ¿Ikuto me ayudo?

Ikuto me ayudo

Amu punto de vista

-"maldito pájaro, no puede ir mas lento"- grite desesperada.

Seguí saltando, estaba unos metros detrás del pájaro.

De repente lo vi que descendía sobre la copa de un árbol, yo caí unas ramas mas abajo.

Para mi desgracia, la rama era muy frágil y con mi peso se quebró. Termine cayendo en un gran charco de agua.

-"¿Amu-chan, estas bien?"- pregunto Miki.

-"¡NO!"- grite –"estoy empapada.

Mire al cielo, hacia donde el pájaro iba, ran seguía gritando. De la nada apareció una gran sombra negra y agarro el pájaro.

Enseguida lo soltó, pero note una gran diferencia, ran ya no estaba.

Ikuto punto de vista

Vi como Amu caía en un charco, ja es una tonta. Mire a cielo, el pájaro volvía a escapar.

Decidí ayudarla. De un salto lo atrape, le saque la chara y lo deje ir, ignorando las quejas de yoru.

Amu punta de vista.

La sombra empezó a descender y empecé a notar quien era

-"IKUTO!"- grite.

-"yo"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Me tendió la mano y me entrego a ran. La pobre estaba un poco asustada y mareada, pero más allá de eso se encontraba bien.

-"Ay Amu"- dijo al abrasarme.

-"tranquila ran"- le dije mientras correspondía al abraso.

Levante la vista sin soltarla y mire a ikuto.

Me quede sorprendida, tenia orejas y cola de gato, con un pequeño chara flotando a su lado. Era el chara que las chicas me habían descrito, el que las ayudo a encontrar el camino a la enfermería.

-¿no tienes nada para decirme, Amu?"_ pregunto con una vos muy picara y sexy.

-"si tengo algo que decirte"- le respondo con mi antigua faceta, "cool y picante" -"el que hallas salvado a mi chara, no te da derecho a tratarme con tanta confianza. Para ti soy hinamori"-.

Lo mire seriamente, esperando a que se sorprenda, mas no fue asi, el tarado se me empezó a reír en la cara.

Pero quien se creía que era. Decir que estaba enfadada era poco, estaba que echaba humo.

Sin pensarlo le pegue una cachetada.

Al instante paro y se toco la mejilla ligeramente colorada.

Después de eso, no se que paso, pero me encontré en el suelo con ikuto sobre mi, con los brazos a los costados de mi rostro y mis piernas entre las de el. La verdad, es muy embarazoso.

-"estas roja"- dijo sonriendo –"sabes Amu"- continuo -"no te pedía mas que un simple gracias, pero ahora me merezco mas, ¿no crees?"- mientras decía esto su rostro iba acercándose cada ves mas.

Estaba sorprendida. Corrí mi rostro y espero lo peor, pero nada llego.

Escuche una leve risa. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con que ikuto ya no estaba sobre mí. Se había sentado a mi lado y se reía a mas y mejor.

-"jaja debiste ver tu cara"- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Me puse aun más roja y le di la espalda cruzada de brazos. Termino de reír unos 10 min mas tarde.

Sentí como se paraba y su mirada en mi espalda.

-"quítate la remera"- dijo de pronto. Me puse roja

-"pero que te pasa"- le grite -"no me pienso desnudar frente a ti"-.

-"no me refería a eso pequeña pervertida" dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia -"ten"- dijo mientras me tendía su camisa -"cámbiate por allá, no mirare"-.

Lo mire, debajo de la camisa tenia una remera manga corta negra.

-"por que me debería de cambiar"- le pregunte extrañada.

-"por si no te has dado cuenta"- contesto su chara por el -"estas empapada y te resfriaras-nya"-.

Una pequeña brisa paso y me estremecí. Esto confirmaba lo recién dicho.

Mire a mis charas, y seriamente les ordene

-"vigilen a estos dos y si intentan algo raro, son libres de hacer lo que quieran con ellos"-.

Ikuto me miro y en vos tranquila dijo

-"quien va a querer mirar a una niña aun no desarrollada y con pechos pequeños"-.

Lo mire llena de odio, pero no le dije nada. Me di la vuelta y me fui detrás de unos arbustos para poder cambiarme.

La verdad la remera me quedaba muy larga y grande de espalda. Salí de entre los arbustos y me dirigí donde mis charas esperaban. Mis charas jugaban, mientras ikuto estaba acostado tomando sol y acariciando a su chara, el cual se encontraba en su estomago.

La verdad es una escena muy dulce, si siempre fuera asi seria mucho mas lindo y… decidí detener mis pensamientos ahí, la verdad el cansancio me hace muy mal…

-"ya termine"- dije llamando la atención de todos.

Ran, Miki y Suu se me acercaron y contemplaron de arriba abajo.

-"es grande pero te queda bien"- dijo ran

-"da un golpe artístico"- agrego Miki.

-"tienen razón"- apoyo Suu.

Ikuto no dijo nada, solo me miro.

La verdad, esa mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-"te queda muy bien"- dijo de repente, mientras se paraba –"me pregunto que pensaran que hicimos cuando te vean con mi remera, despeinada y bastante agitada"-.

-"pero que dices entupido pervertido"- le grite nuevamente roja, la verdad ya era una costumbre este tono en mi piel –"ran Miki, Suu nos vamos"- dije dando media vuelta.

-"ve pensando una explicación"- me recomendó ikuto. Me detuve al instante y lo mire.

-"todos querrán saber que paso"- me explico –"la mayoría no tienen guardines chara, así que no entienden por que el cambio"- termino de explicar.

-"o no"- balbucee tapándome la boca -"¿que hacer?, ¿que les explico?"-

-"no hay mucho"- contesto ikuto con un encogimiento de hombros –"yo también cambie de personalidad frente a todos, así que lo explicaremos entre los dos"- agrego mirando hacia otro lado.

Me quede helada. De verdad este pervertido me ayudaba

-"yoru"- dijo de repente mirando a su chara –"nos vamos".

Empezó a caminar, pero al ver que no lo seguí se detuvo y pregunto

-"no vienes, te advierto que estamos muy lejos del colegio, ni siquiera estamos en terrenos cercanos.

-"¿Qué?"- grite desesperada.

-"no te preocupes me calmo -"con el cambio de personalidad llegaremos enseguida"-

Sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a saltar.

-"ran"- dije sin perder el tiempo –"hagámoslo también"-.

Enseguida empecé a ir tras ikuto, lo último que quería era perderme. Aunque tal vez no sea tan malo, al menos no tendría que explicarlo todo…

Fin del capitulo 6

Chimelu: ya estas feliz ikuto

Ikuto: no demasiado, pero vamos en aumento

Amu: Chimelu como vas a escribir eso.

Chimelu: saben pensaba escribir que el colegio valla a unos balnearios de excursión que les parece

Ikuto: me encanta, ahí si podré ser un pervertido

Amu: claro que no.

Chimelu: pero temo que para eso faltaran unos 6 cap mas.

Ikuto: tan largo.

Chimelu: perdón no sirvo para escribir cosas cortas, además de que no me gustan.

Amu: si salteamos lo del balneario no será tanto.

Chimelu e Ikuto: eso es imposible.

Chimelu; ya lo veras ikuto, poco a poco volverás a ser un pervertido

Ikuto: confío en ti Chimelu

Amu: ahhh no tienen remedio, pero no importa, ya los convenceré para que no escriban eso. Revisen por favor

Ikuto: y recuerden Shugo chara no le pertenece a Chimelu.


	7. Explicaciones y union a los guardianes

Explicaciones y la unión a los guardianes

Punto de vista de Amu

-"y bien"- me dijo ikuto -"piensas quedarte todo el día mirando una puerta o tendrás el valor de abrir y entrar"- efectivamente hacia unos 10 min que habíamos llegado y yo no me animaba a entrar.

-"no moleste"- le conteste llena de ira, me acerque y lentamente (tal ves demasiado) abrí la puerta, aunque al instante me arrepentí. Ya no había solo un par de grados, estaba todo el colegio reunido.

Punto de vista del autor.

Se escucho una puerta abrirse y al instante todos los alumnos se dieron la vuelta para mirar el lugar. Ahí estaban, la chica "cool y picante" hinamori Amu, y el "play boy" tsukiyomi ikuto.

En cuanto Amu vio todas las miradas en ella se sonrojo y escondió detrás de ikuto, buscando inconscientemente su protección.

Punto de vista de ikuto

Entramos y enseguida todos se nos quedaron mirando. Note como Amu se escondía detrás de mí buscando mi protección.

Suspire. Es linda si se sonroja por mi, no por los demás.

Me di la vuelta y le tome la mano. Empecé a caminar hacia el escenario, sin dejar de cubrirla con mi cuerpo.

Punto de vista de Amu

Me escondí detrás de ikuto, no me gustaba como me miraban.

De golpe se dio la vuelta y me tomo la mano.

Me empezó a arrastrar hacia el escenario sin dejar de cubrirme

Utau punto de vista

¿Pero quien se cree que es? Primero se oculta detrás de el haciéndose la dulce y tímida y ahora caminan de la mano, definitivamente me las tendrá que pagar.

Saya punto de vista

Morira, morira, morira, morira, muy DOLOROSAMENTE…

Punto de vista de Amu

Llegamos al escenario. Note que había colocados dos sofás, uno simple y uno doble, en frente de cada uno un micrófono.

Iba a dirigirme al sofá común, pero ikuto no me soltó y me izo sentar a su lado. Ahora no solo había miradas curiosas, también había miradas furiosas.

Éramos los únicos en el escenario, hasta los profesores estaban sentados con los alumnos. Este último me dio un mal presentimiento.

-"bueno"- dijo un profesor en vos alta y clara -"creo que nos deben una explicación"-.

No sabia que decir. Por suerte ikuto decidió hacerlo por mí.

-"lo único que hicimos fue cambiar de personalidad con nuestros guardianes chara"- lo mire sorprendida, podría tratar de explicar mejor.

-"veamos"- dijo otro profesor –"queremos saberlo todo ¿Qué son los guardianes charas? ¿Qué es el cambio de personalidad? ¿y quien esa tal ran?"- explico impaciente.

Decidí hacerlo todo más rápido y empecé a explicar todo:

-"los guardianes chara"- empecé llamando la atención de todos –"son el verdadero yo que tenemos en el interior.

Todos ocultamos cosas, tenemos secretos"- seguí explicando –"pero muchas veces nos cansamos de ocultarnos y deseamos tener el valor de mostrarnos tal como somos. En ese momento es cuando el huevo de nuestro corazón nace y al poco tiempo un chara sale"- un alumno levanto la mano como para preguntar algo, no le di la oportunidad y seguí –"los guardianes charas son pequeños seres que solo los niños y los que poseen un chara pueden ver"- ahora si me interrumpieron pero fue un profesor

-"¿quieres decir que tienen guardianes que solo ustedes pueden ver?"-

-"así es"- contesto ikuto en mi lugar -"al ir creciendo, es decir al convertirnos en adultos, el guardián chara que hay en nuestro interior desaparee. Solo muy pocos lo tienen hasta el final"-.

-"en realidad"- dijo tadase desde la tribuna –"los guardianes de la primaria y la secundaria, somos elegidos por poseer guardianes chara"-

-"¿Qué?"- grito una chica –"es decir que yaya, rima, kukai, nadehiko y tadase tienen charas y un cambio de personalidad"-.

-"no puede ser"- exclamo una de las del grado de ikuto -"ósea que ikuto, len, Utau y saya también las poseen"-.

-"¿tan difícil es entenderlo?"- pregunto ikuto perdiendo la paciencia -"todos los tenemos y por eso somos guardianes"-.

Me quede sorprendida, no me imagine que los guardianes eran elegidos solo por poseer guardianes chara. Tampoco que habían guardianes de primaria y secundaria.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, por eso ikuto dijo que lo que le sucedía a los estudiantes también le incumbía a el…

-"disculpa"- dijo una chica sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos –"¿Qué es lo que descansa en tus rodillas? Esas muñequitas rosa, azul y verde ¿Qué son?"-

Ahora si me sorprendí, podía ver mis charas sin poseer uno, eso es raro.

-"tienes razón, yo también lo veo ¿Qué es?"- pregunto otra.

Al instante varios preguntaron lo mismo, en realidad casi todos los podían ver.

-"¿pero como los pueden ver?- pregunte extrañada.

-"parece que al empezar a creer en ellos se los puede ver"- me explico ikuto.

-"lo mejor será que todos los guardianes y presentemos uno por uno a nuestro guardián chara y digamos nuestra habilidad al cambiar de personalidad"- dijo tadase parándose y caminando hacia el escenario.

Enseguida todos los demás subieron también, tanto los de primaria como secundaria.

Ikuto y yo nos paramos y recién ahí me di cuenta que seguíamos de la mano. Lo solté enseguida y camine hacia tadase y los demás.

-"soy yaya"- se empezó a presentar de forma infantil –"y el es pepe"-agrego señalando a su chara –"al cambiar de personalidad ataco con un sonajero gigante. Yo soy el As.

-"soy rima"- continuo esta tomando un paso al frente con su chara al lado –"y este es kusu-kusu, nuestro ataque es lanzar pelotas de malabares. En los guardianes ocupo el puesto de la reina"-.

-"hola soy kukai"- exclamo feliz con una mano sobre su cabeza, siendo imitado perfectamente por su guardián chara –"y el es daichi, nuestro ataque se realiza con una patineta mientras volamos por los aires. Soy el escudero"-.

-"mucho gusto soy nadehiko y el es rhythm, al cambiar de personalidad tengo mucha fuerza y velocidad (lo siento no recuerdo su verdadera habilidad) ocupo la silla del as"- dijo muy rápido.

-"mi nombre es tadase"- dijo mi príncipe con una amplia sonrisa -"este es mi guardián kiseki, realizamos un ataque en el que utilizamos un cetro para formar un campo de fuerza. Ocupo la silla del rey"-.

-"soy saya"- dijo l loca que me ataco en la cafetería -"ella es bella"- señalo una chara muy bonita de ojos verdes, cabellos rojos y un vestido blanco y verde. Se parecía mucho a ella –"tenemos dos ataques, uno con un lazo gigante y otro con un abanico que forma un tornado. Ocupo el puesto de la sacerdotisa"-.

-"soy len"- dijo un muchacho muy guapo y que aun no conocía –"el es soten –"agrego señalando a un chara vestido de pistolero –"en nuestro cambio llevo una ametralladora gigante. Represento al papa"-.

-"Utah"- dijo muy seria –"yo tengo dos charas iru y eru - las mire una era un demonio y otra un ángel –"con iru"- señalo al demonio –"me salen alas y con mi canto controlo a los huevos de los demás, en cambio con eru los hago dormir. Eso no es lo único, yo no solo hago cambio de personalidad, también hago transformación de personalidad. Represento a la emperatriz"-.

-"ikuto"- dijo este mirando al frente –"mi chara es yoru"- miro a su costado pero no estaba, luego me miro a mi y agrego –"es el que esta en el hombro de Amu"- me mire y era verdad, estaba jugando con un mechón de mi pelo y yo no me había dado cuenta –"al cambiar mi brazo se convierte en una garra gigante, también tengo transformación de personalidad y represento al universo"-.

Ahora todos me miraban

-"bueno yo soy Amu"- tartamudee –"ellas son ran, Miki y suu. Con ran soy buena en los deporte, con Miki todo lo que dibujo se transforma en algo real y con suu cocino y lo arreglo todo. También tengo transformación de personalidad con las tres. No tengo puesto por que no pertenezco a los guardianes"-.

-"ahora ya perteneces y eres el jocker"- me interrumpió nadehiko.

Lo mire boquiabierta, nadie me pregunto si quería. Me iba a quejar pero un alumno pregunto

-"disculpen pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre "cambio de personalidad" y "transformación de personalidad"? la verdad no lo entiendo"-.

-"la diferencia"- respondió tadase –"esta en que en el cambio solo tiene unas pocas habilidades y solo nos aparece un pequeño cambio en el atuendo, por ejemplo yaya leva babero y kukai una estrella en el pelo. En cambio en la transformación cambia la ropa, el peina y las habilidades son mejores"-.

-"y de ustedes nadie tiene esa transformación"- pregunto una vos desde el fondo

-"claro que si, la tiene el jocker"- respondió kukai.

-"¿Qué? Pero yo ni siquiera acepte"- exclame.

-"no hay opción"- agrego rima.

-"disculpen"- interrumpió la vos de Utau –"nada de esto explica por que esa lleva la remera de ikuto"- dijo señalándome, con una mirada de muerte.

Recién ahí me acorde de cómo estaba vestida.

-"es verdad"- dijo un muchacho –"ikuto acaso le robaste la inocencia a una niña"-.

-"no, aun no"- contesto este.

Lo mire con la boca abierta

-"pero que dices entupido, no creer mal entendidos"- le grite.

-"ahhh pero entonces por que llevas mi remera Amu"- pregunto picadamente.

-"no me llames por mi nombre"- le volví a gritar.

-"cálmense"- nos interrumpió la vos del profesor –"nadie quiere saber que hicieron"- continuo diciendo.

-"pero profesor no es lo que piensan"- le trate de explicar.

-"no quiero peros"- declaro –"la hora de gimnasia va a terminar y por hoy hemos decidido dejarlos ir a casa"- nos miro seriamente y agrego –" mañana no queremos mas problemas, no mas guardianes chara y ningún cambio de personalidad"- con esto se dio media vuelta y bajo del escenario.

Nosotros empezamos a hacer lo mismo y nos dirigimos a la salida, siendo seguidos por los demás.

Este si que fue un día de locos y sin secretos.

Fin capitulo 7

Chimelu: ya era hora que termine

Ikuto: al final vas a hacer el capitulo de los balnearios

Chimelu: sip, será dentro de unos dos capítulos si no me equivoco.

Amu: ¿Qué? Encima lo adelantas

Chimelu: se me irán los lectores si no les doy acción.

Ikuto: es verdad, te recomiendo algo bien zarpado

Chimelu: lo pensare, es lo mas seguro

Amu: es definitivo no debes de juntarte con ikuto

Chimelu: hay Amu deja un poco la inocencia.

Ikuto: recuerden shugo chara no le pertenece a Chimelu, de lo contrario yo hubiera termino con Amu en el anime y manga.

Nota: en este fanfic nadehiko siempre se vistió de hombre y temari nunca existió, además los demás nunca harán cambio de personalidad.


	8. Mi primer dia con los guardianes

Primer día con los guardianes

Punto de vista de Amu

Apenas entre al colegio todos me miraban.

La verdad no los culpo, en mi primer día me las ingenie para llamar la atención de hasta los profesores y para colmo de los colmos me uní a los guardianes.

Seguí caminando sin prestar atención a los chismes.

Cuando estaba por llegar al salón me llamo la atención un grupo de chicos de secundaria molestando a uno de primaria (me di cuenta por los uniformes).

-"vamos pequeño no mientas, sabemos que tienes el nuevo juego de video"- dijo uno de los matones mostrándole el puño.

-""les juro que yo no lo tengo, es casi imposible conseguirlo"- contesto el chico muy asustado.

No aguante mas, odio que molesten a los más débiles.

-"oigan"- les dije con vos fuerte llamando la atención de no solo los matones, sino también de todos los que circulaban por los pasillos –"por que no se dejan de joder un poco y se hacen a un lado, están en mi camino"- para este punto mi faceta de "sexy y picante" había salido.

-"¿pero quien te crees que eres?"- me grito uno.

-"eso no es de tu incumbencia"- conteste –"solo córrete"-.

-"eso"- agrego ran saliendo de mi mochila, siendo seguida por Miki y suu –"deja de molestar a los mas débiles o te las tendrás que ver con nosotras"-.

En un instante las caras de todos se pusieron pálidas.

-"tu eres hinamori Amu, la jocker"- pregunto uno de ellos muy asustado.

-"así es, tienes algún problema"- le respondí con mi expresión fría y distante.

-"no, claro que no"- contesto otro –"lo sentimos mucho nunca los volveros a hacer"- dijo para luego salir corriendo, siendo seguido por los demás.

-"gracias hinamori"- dijo el chico al que había ayudado.

Me hubiera gustado contestarle que no había problema, que tuviera cuidado, pero NO, mi maldita faceta volvía a salir.

-"pero que dices, no te ayude a ti solo quería pasar"- le conteste mirándolo seriamente, luego agregue –"y aun sigues en mi camino"-.

En seguida se corrió y pude seguir caminando a mi clase. Los demás alumnos me miraban y hacían comentarios, la misma historia de todos los días.

Estábamos en la clase de matemáticas cuando la vos del director por el altavoz nos interrumpió

-"buenos días, se solicita que todos los alumnos, tanto de primaria como secundaria se reúnan en el auditorio del gimnasio para una reunión convocada por los guardianes de secundaria. Por favor vallan inmediatamente"- anuncio.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por l anuncio tan recientemente decidido, pero se calmaron al escuchar la vos del profesor diciendo:

-"muy bien quiero que formen una sola fila para que todos nos dirigamos en orden al auditorio"-.

Enseguida empezaron a armar la fila. Me estaba dirigiendo a mi lugar en la fila cuando un comentario me detuvo.

-"¿crees que participen nuestros guardianes también?"- pregunto una chica.

-"no lo se"- le respondió otra –"pero es lo mas seguro"-.

Me quede pesando en lo que había dicho, era verdad, lo mas seguro era que también participáramos.

-"profesor"- le dije llamando su atención –"necesito ir a buscar a mis charas ¿puedo?"-.

-"¿y donde se encuentran'"- me pregunto.

-"en el patio, le prometo que las recojo y vuelvo"- le respondí.

-"por favor"- interrumpió tadase, no me habia dado cuenta que mi príncipe estaba en el mismo aula que yo –"es un guardián y necesita sus charas"-.

-"de acuerdo, pero te apuras hinamori"- contesto.

No perdí más tiempo y me dirigí corriendo hacia el patio.

Encontré a las chicas jugando con yuro, el chara de ikuto.

-"hey"- grite llamando su atención –"necesitamos irnos, hay una reunión en el auditorio"-.

-"eso incluye también a los de secundaria"- pregunto yoru.

-"¿acaso no lo sabias?, esto es organizado por los guardianes de secundaria"- le respondí sorprendida.

-"no me acuerdo que ikuto me allá avisado-nya"- contesto yoru algo triste.

-"no te preocupes"- lo tranquilice –"tal ves sea algo de improviso"-.

-"es verdad"- agrego ran –"no creo que se allá olvidado de decirte"-.

-"ven"- dije tendiéndole mi mano para que se sentara –"ven con nosotras y cuando encuentres a ikuto vuelve con el"-.

Me miro algo sorprendido, pero luego se acostó en mi cabeza sin hacer caso a mi mano.

-"andando-nya"- grito mas animado.

Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el colegio, con ran en mi hombro, yoru en mi cabeza y Miki y suu flotando a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio casi todos se habían acomodado.

Vi a los guardianes de primaria y secundaria sentados en unos sofás colocados en el escenario.

El primero en notar mi llegada, para mi desgracia fue ikuto

-"yo Amu"- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes –apúrate y sube, tu también eres un guardián"-. Suspire, la verdad esto no me gusta nada.

Punto de vista de ikuto

Y ahora que planea utau al llamarnos al todos al auditorio, la verdad cada vez la entiendo menos.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y mire hacia al lugar, allí estaba Amu, buscando a sus compañeros. Note que yoru estaba con ella, parece que la quiere mucho.

-"yo Amu"- le grite para llamar su atención –"apúrate y sube, tu también eres un guardián"- pude notar como suspiro, pero aun si se empezó a aproximar.

Amu punto de vista

Subí al escenario y me senté entre yaya y rica, ambas me sonrieron.

Yoru bajo de mi cabeza, pero no se fue con ikuto, se sentó junto con mis charas en mis piernas.

Me sorprendió, pero no me moleste. La verdad es adorable. Lo acaricie detrás de las orejas y comenzó a ronronear.

Ikuto punto de vista

Pero que le pasa a yoru, acaso ya me cambio. Aunque debo admitir que es muy dulce verlos juntos y que da un poco de celos. Yo también quiero dormir con mi cabeza sobre su falda.

Utau punto de vista.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yoru juega con Amu y no con migo? Será por que me gusta disfrazarlo.

Bah, ya me canse de ver la ridícula escenita. Me pare y dirigí hacia el micrófono.

-"bueno"- dije para poder llamar la atención de todos –"se que muchos se preguntan para que es esta reunión –"empecé al notar como todos se callaban y me miraban –"y quiero aclarar que no es por nada malo, al contrario es por algo muy bueno. No se si ustedes saben, pero mis padres poseen un hotel con balneario, y este año han decidido no dejar de alquilarlo por uño, para así permitir que cada semana se vallan cuatro grados distintos para una vacaciones completamente gratis"- para este punto todos empezaron a aplaudir, así que espere a que se calmaran –" el próximo lunes irán los siguientes grados –"continúe 10 min mas tarde cuando todos ya se habían calmado –" de primaria quinto y sexto grado, y de secundaria el primero y el ultimo. Como notaran en estos grados están los guardianes, bueno eso es por que deseamos asegurarnos que el lugar sea apto para aproximadamente 150 alumnos y que el comportamiento sea el adecuado. Sin mas por decir damos por terminada la asamblea"- con esto hice una referencia y volví a mi lugar, al lado de ikuto. Le sonreí, pero el no lo hizo. Pude notar su mirada en un lugar, o más bien en alguien.

Hinamori Amu.

Estaba mirando como ella y su chara jugaban tranquila mente.

No lo pude soportar más y me pare gritando

-"oye, acaso no sabes que no debes estar con los guardianes de los demás como si fueran tuyos, el no te pertenece, déjalo"- me miro sorprendida, parecía no saber que decir, aunque enseguida reacciono.

-"pero que te pasa"- me pregunto sin pararse –"solo estoy jugando y a el no parece molestarle"-.

-"mientes"- le volví a gritar acercándome a ella, al notar esto sus charas salieron de sus rodillas, para que ella también se pueda parar y si era necesario defenderse, aun así yoru permaneció a su lado, esta ves en su hombro –"deja de hacerte la inocente y suéltalo"- levante la mano para pegarle una cachetada, pero antes de poder hacerlo algo me detuvo. Me di la vuelta, para ver a ikuto sujetando mi brazo con cara de enojado.

Amu punto de vista

Utau se me acerco y levanto su mano dispuesta a pegarme. Cerré los ojos y espere, pero el golpe nunca llego, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una escenas bastante familiar. Ikuto le sujetaba el brazo impidiendo así que reciba el golpe. Eso me izo acordar la ves que me protegió de saya.

Punto de vista del autor.

Ikuto sostuvo la mano de utau, sin usar fuerza pero con cara de evidente molestia

-"utau"- le dijo –"yoru es libre de hacer lo que quiera y si el quiere jugar con Amu puede hacerlo, además si yo no me enfado no veo por que debas hacerlo vos"-.

-"pero ikuto"- se defendió utau –"el es tu guardián, debería jugar con vos"-.

-"no hay peros"- respondió ikuto con vos muy fría –"además si juega con Amu me deja de molestar a mi y puedo descansar"- miro a Amu y agrego –"eres libre de estar con yoru si así lo desean, hasta puedes tenerlo un par de días con vos, solo te pido que me avises para que no me preocupe y salga a buscarlo"- mientras así dacia, saco un pequeño papel y se lo entrego a Amu. Esta lo miro extrañada

-"es mi numero, llama aquí para avisar si lo decidieron a ultimo momento"- le explico.

Amu lo tomo y guardo, mientras todas las chicas la miraban con cara de puro odio.

-"bueno mejor volvamos a clase"- dijo tadase parándose y llamando la atención de todos, cortando un poco la tensión –"ahh y los alumnos que van a los balnearios por favor no se olviden de pedir permiso en sus casas y de empacar todo lo necesario"-.

Tras decir esto el auditorio se empezó a vaciar, algunos muy contentos por las vacaciones próximas y otros algo impacientes y molestos por no poder ser los primeros en ir.

Fin del capitulo 8

Chimelu: si, al fin

Ikuto: el próximo capitulo es en el balneario, podré ver a Amu en una toalla

Chimelu: perdón pero no, será en traje de baño

Ikuto:¿Qué?

Amu: menos mal…

Chimelu: pero tranqui el traje será de dos piezas

Ikuto: de verdad

Chimelu: por supuesto, vos confía en mi

Amu: Chimelu ya te lo dije deja de juntarte con ikuto

Chimelu: pero no lo puedo evitar…

Ikuto: recuerden shugo chara no nos pertenece

Nota: esta semana tengo 4 pruebas así que a partir del lunes no se si podré actualizar, are todo lo posible, pero de los contrario tendrán que esperar hasta el sábado.

Eso si mañana o el domingo si o si actualizo.

Bye


	9. Empieza la odisea

Empieza la odisea

Punto de vista de Amu

-"Amu date prisa o llegaras tarde y el micro se ira sin vos"- me grito mi madre desde abajo.

-"voy"- le conteste –"ran Miki suu nos vamos –"les dije.

Tome mi maleta y mi bolso, donde guardo los huevos de mis charas.

Me asegure de que yoru este ahí.

Había venido a jugar con las chicas y como se había hecho tarde llame a ikuto y se quedo a dormir.

Baje a la sala de estar donde me esperaban mis padres y ami.

-"Amu, sube y cámbiate ya mismo"- me grito mi padre lleno de desesperación.

-"ahhh, pero a mi me gusta"- dijo mi madre.

-"y a mi, así que no me cambio"- le respondí.

Era la verdad, la ropa estaba muy bonita y no era guau que atrevida, solo llevaba una remera manga larga con escote en V negra, un mini roja y botas negra por la rodilla.

También me había soltado el pelo y colocado mi broche en forma de cruz, tenia brillo en los labios.

-"o no"- dijo mi padre mientras lloraba –"mi pequeña e inocente Amu se ha vestido así para llamar la atención de algún muchacho, ¿Qué are?"-.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo, yo no me vestí a así para nadie en particular. Tal ves un poco por mi príncipe, pero el no me miraría solo por llevar esta ropa, no es un pervertido.

Pero me pregunto ¿Qué pensara ikuto? Se dará cuenta que tengo piernas largas y cintura pequeña, o se dará cuenta que mi vientre es perfectamente plano, le gustare, quiero decir yo… ¡ALTO! En que pienso, yo no me vestí así por alguien como el…

-"papa"- le dije –"yo no me visto así por nadie, los chicos no valen la pena de tanto esfuerzo"- esto ultimo lo agregue en mi faceta de "cool y picante".

Si todo sale bien se quedara mas tranquilo

TILING TILING

Se escucho el timbre, iba a ir a contestar pero ami se me adelanto.

-"tranquilo papa, no pasa nada, todas visten así, no llamare mucho la…"- un pequeño silbido me interrumpió.

Me di la vuelta y vi a ikuto mirándome de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa sexy y mirada pervertida.

-"ikuto"- grite –"¿se puede saber que haces aquí?"-.

-"no es ovio"- me respondió –"no puedo permitir que mi amada camine sola al colegio con esa ropa, solo yo te puedo mirar"-

-"pero que cosas dices, pervertido"- le volví a gritar. Este idiota lo arruino todo, yo ya había calmado a mi papa y ahora con esto un infarto es lo menos que podemos esperar.

-"Amu"- dijo mi mama. Me volví para verla y note una enorme sonrisa –"quien es este apuesto joven"-.

-"no me digas que es tu novio"- lloro mi padre.

-"si, tengo un hermano"- salto de alegría ami.

Me puse toda roja y voltee para ver a ikuto, iba a decirle que lo explique todo pero… no estaba.

Volví a mirar a mi madre

-"mama donde esta ikuto"- le pregunte extrañada.

No me alcanzó a contestar. En su lugar sentí como dos brazos me sujetaban por la cintura.

-"hay Amu, estoy conmovido, me voy dos segundos y ya me extrañas"- dijo ikuto mientras me levanta al estilo de novia, luego miro a mis padres y agrego –"nosotros ya nos retiramos, con su permiso, mama, papa nos vemos"- y sin mas se volteo con migo en brazos. Iba a dirigirse hacia la entrada, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo y grite

-"pero ikuto, ¿Qué dices? No crees mas malentendidos"-.

-"Amu"- me interrumpió mi mama –"cálmate, es ovio que estas en edad de tener novio, además" –agrego llena de emoción –"con un chico así estoy segura que mis nietos serán muy guapos"-

-"nietos"- grito mi padre al borde del infarto

-"tranquilo querido"- le dijo a mi padre –"están prohibido antes de los dieciocho, ¿verdad ikuto?"-

-"No prometo nada"- contesto este con sonrisa picara –"pero are el esfuerzo de aguantarme las ganas"- para este punto yo le ganaba al tomate.

Ikuto se dio la vuelta y salimos de la casa. Yo me encontraba en estado de shock y apenas me di cuenta de que me dejo en el auto.

-"Y yoru"- me pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-"durmiendo en mi bolso"- le conteste con vos molesta.

-"o vamos"- exclamo sin sacar los ojos de la carretera –"tanto por que te traje en brazos hasta el auto"-.

-"lo dices como si no fuera nada"- le grite furiosa –"primero entras y me tratas como tu novia, luego das a insinuar que en un futuro tendremos hijos y por fin me sacas en brazos como si fuéramos a nuestra luna de miel"-.

-"hayyy Amu mi amor"- dijo haciéndose el dolido –"acaso no vamos a disfrutar nuestra luna de miel"-

-"no"- le grite.

Por dios no lo creo, dejamos a ami bailando, a mi papa desmallado y ami mama tratando de despertarlo y soñando con futuros nietos y para el no es nada.

Ufff es un idiota.

Mire hacia la ventana y no saque la vista de ahí hasta que llegamos al colegio.

Una ves abajo, ikuto llevo mi maleta y yo me dirigí a los demás

-"chicos"- le grite mientras corría a su dirección.

-"hinamori"- dijo tadase parándose en frente –"aquí tienes"- me tendió un boato y yo lo mire extrañada –"dice donde esta tu lugar en el micro"- me explico –"por desgracia no nos sentamos juntos, pero me las ingenie para que quedáramos en frente"-

La noticia me entristeció un poco, pero bueno, algo es algo.

-"chicos"- nos llamo el profesor –"reúnanse por favor"-

No juntamos todos y escuchamos la instrucción del profesor.

El viaje duraría unas 10 horas, primero subirían los de secundaria, buscarían el asiento que les toco y luego subiríamos nosotros.

También nos informaron que pararíamos a comer en alguna estación y que el micro tenia baño incluido.

Esperamos pacientemente a que suban los de secundaria y luego uno por uno fuimos pasando, los guardianes fuimos los últimos, primero yaya, luego rima, kukai, nadehiko, tadase y yo.

Cuando subí mire a mi alrededor, en el fondo estaba tadase y si no me esquivo yo me sentaba en frente.

Me dirigí a mi lugar y casi me muero, me sentaba con ikuto y enfrente de saya.

Rayos, este será el peor viaje de mi vida.

-"yo"- dijo ikuto –"no estas feliz estamos juntos por diez horas"- no le respondí, solo tome mi lugar y mire a la ventana, ni siquiera hable con tadase.

Punto de vista de ikuto

¡Si! Me toco con mau, este definitivamente será un viaje muy divertido.

La mire y sale

-"yo"- le dije cuando llego a nuestro lugar –"no estas feliz estamos juntos por 10 horas"-.

No me respondió, solo se sentó a mi lado y miro por la ventana sin hablar con nadie.

Bahh no importa, ya me las ingeniare para llamar su atención.

Amu punto de vista

Las tres primeras horas fueron interminables, mis charas y yoru jugaban al fondo, saya reía a carcajadas y la atmosfera entre ikuto y tadase era bastante pesada y peligrosa.

Como a las 4 horas bajamos a comer y nos permitieron caminar un rato para estirar las piernas.

Volvimos a subir al micro y seguimos con nuestro viaje.

Me empezó a agarrar sueño, tadase me hablaba pero ya no daba mas… al fin me di por vencida y apoye mi cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, esperando a que el mundo de los sueños venga a mi.

Ikuto punto de vista

Sentí un peso en mi hombro y me volví para ver a Amu recostada en mí. Se había quedado dormida.

También note como se acurrucaba en mi contra y temblaba. Es una tonta esta muy desabrigada y por eso tiene frío.

Me saque mi chaqueta y se la puse con cuidado de no despertarla, luego pase un brazo por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi, se movió un poco, pero se acomodo y siguió durmiendo.

Levante mi vista y mire al frente.

Vi a tadase mirarme con cara de odio y a saya bastante sorprendida

-"suéltala"- me grito el mini-rey.

-"¿Por qué?, ella es la que se recostó en mi, no al revés"- me defendí.

-"esta dormida y no sabe lo que hace"- siguió gritando.

Mire a mí alrededor y note como todos nos miraban.

Ahhh chismosos.

Amu se removió un poco casi despertando.

-"cálmate mini-rey"- le dije a este –"la vas a despertar y esta bastante cansada, además tiene frío no le hago ningún daño"-.

Ante esto no tuvo que decir y callo.

Amu suspiro y siguió durmiendo placidamente.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo, ecepto por que tadase no paraba de mirarme…

Fin del capitulo 9

Ikuto: hasta que te dignaste a volver a actualizar…

Chimelu: perdón, no es mi culpa

Amu: creí que dabas las pruebas el viernes.

Chimelu: así es, pero me sentí mal por no actualizar.

Amu: ponte a estudiar tonta.

Chimelu: tranqui no pasa nada. Ahora hasta el sábado no actualizo, aunque tal vez el jueves sea posible

Amu: ¡Chimelu!

Chimelu: tranqui el capitulo que sigue es corto y solo falta pasarlo ya no escribí

Ikuto: no me gustan los capítulos cortos

Chimelu: el cap 10 va a ser largo y te va a encantar

Ikuto: y puedo saber por que

Chimelu: nop, solo te diré que pasara en el balneario

Ikuto: ummm me interesa

Amu: Chimelu que piensas escribir…

Chimelu: sorpresa…

Ikuto: odio esperar

Chimelu: te la bancas… revise por favor… ah un adelanto el siguiente capitulo se llama "la llegada", y el que le sigue a este "un momento muy embarazoso"…

Bye

Nota: shugo chara no me pertenece y para mi desgracia nunca me pertenecerá…


	10. La llegada

La llegada

Ikuto punto de vista

No llegamos mas, ya me estoy hartando. Tadase parece que me quiere matar con la mirada, saya no deja de quejarse que tiene frió y que quiere que suelte a Amu para que la abrase a ella, utau cada dos por tres viene y me habla y yoru no me puede ayudar por que esta muy ocupado corriendo por todo el colectivo tratando de escapar de bella (la guardiana de saya). Lo único bueno es que después de un rato Amu correspondió a mi abraso y siguió durmiendo.

-"muy bien alumnos"- nos llamo la atención el profesor –"hemos legado, por favor bajen con cuidado y sin armar alboroto. Primero iremos al auditorio, a una reunión con los dueños, así que dejaremos las maletas aquí y luego volveremos por ellas"-. Sin mas nos empezó a hacer bajar.

Nos dirigimos al comedor donde se haría la reunion. Yo aun llevando a Amu en brazos, no importa lo que hicimos no logramos despertarla.

En el escenario estaban los padres de utau y nikaido, su ayudante de mayor confianza.

En cuando nos vieron se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

-"utau querida"- exclamo su madre abrazándola.

-"mama"- grito utau abrasándola también.

-"¿Cómo has estado cielo?"- le pregunto su padre.

-"muy bien"- respondió mientras lo besaba en la mejilla –"pero los extrañaba"-.

-"nosotros también"- le respondió su madre con una amplia sonrisa, luego me miro y pregunto algo preocupada

-"ikuto amor ¿acaso le paso algo?"

-"no"- le respondí –"esta cansada y no la quise despertar"-.

-"pero que caballeroso"- exclamo con una amplia sonrisa –"ve a recepción y dile el apellido de la chica, explícale la situación y pide la llave de su habitación, así la recuestas"-.

Hice una reverencia y me marche.

Fui directo a la recepción, la verdad conozco bien el lugar ya que e estado varias veces.

Le explique todo a la chica y ya de paso le pedí mi llave, interesante, mi habitación estaba entre la de Amu y utau.

Me dirigí a su habitación y la recosté, pensé en quedarme con ella solo por ver su cara al despertar a mi lado, pero decidí no hacerlo, lo mejor era ir a la reunión.

Punto de vista del autor

Después de que ikuto volviera empezó la reunión. Los padres de utau explicaron las reglas. No eran muchas y eran muy fáciles de cumplir.

Lo único que no agrado mucho fue que los balnearios fueran dos, uno de mujeres y otro de hombres.

Luego de las explicaciones, mandaron a cada alumno a su cuarto, para poder desempacar y acomodar sus cosas.

Punto de vista de rima (no puedo creer que are su punto de vista)

-"¡SI!"- grito yaya muy feliz –"comparto habitación con Amu y rima"- agrego jalándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia el lugar.

Siguió gritando y riendo todo el camino, pero por extraño que parezca, se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La mire extrañada y note que fijaba su vista en un punto en particular. Mire hacia el lugar y pude ver a Amu durmiendo pacíficamente.

No lo demostré pero sentí un poco de celos. Ikuto le había dejado su campera para que no tuviera frío. Debe ser lindo que se preocupen así por uno.

-"rima"- dijo yaya llamando mi atención –"sucede algo"-.

-"claro que no"- le respondí con vos algo fuerte, cosa extraña en mi.

-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Amu despertando

-"lo siento"- me disculpe –"no quise levantar la vos, no se que me paso"-.

-"no hay problema"- me calmo –"pero ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me trajo aquí?"- agrego bastante confundida.

-"estamos en los balnearios"- le esplique –"esta es la habitación que nos ha tocado. Te quedaste dormida e ikuto te cargo hasta aquí"-.

-¿Qué?- grito con un ligero sonrojo.

-"como lo oíste"- le respondí –"por si no te has dado cuenta llevas su campera, y todo el viaje dormiste abrasada a el"-

-"debiste verte, estabas tan adorable con tu cabeza y un brazo en su pecho mientras con la otra mano sujetabas su muñeca"- agrego yaya.

Amu punto de vista

No lo creo, me dormí abrasada a ikuto.

O no, saya y utau me matan.

-"bueno"- dijo rima –"mejor desempaquemos. A las seis abren los balnearios y quiero aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible"-

-"ustedes adelántense"- le conteste –" yo dormiré un rato mas –"dije mientras me cubria con la campera de ikuto.

-"hayy Amu disfruta mucho de usar la campera de su amor"- grito yaya con vos infantil.

-"claro que no"- le grite toda roja –"es solo que tengo frío y no quiero destender mi cama"-.

-"lo que digas Amú"- respondió rima –"mejor duerme y trata de soñar bien bonito"- agrego con vos picara.

Le tire con mi almohada. No lo puedo creer, rima molestando, es definitivo, el fin del mundo esta cerca.

No les di mas atención y me dormí, empalagándome con el aroma de ikuto.

Fin capitulo 9

Chimelu: hola me extrañaron

Ikuto: la verdad no, casi no actualizas y cuando lo haces es demasiado corto

Chimelu: tranquilo, el próximo capitulo si que es largo, en realidad el más largo de todos, así que recién para el martes los pasare

Amu: y por que tan tarde?

Chimelu: necesita corrección y me tomara algo de tiempo

Ikuto: ese es el capitulo en donde Amu sufre un momento muy embarazoso ¿verdad?

Chimelu: exacto

Amu: que…. No es justo

Chimelu: creo que a caty le gustara

Ikuto: entonces yo disfrutare en el siguiente cap

Chimelu: sip

(Amu se retira de la habitación gritando "malditos pervertidos")

Ikuto: ahhh ella no es divertida

Chimelu; bueno, ya no importa… revise y deje sus comentarios por favor…

Recuerden para mi desgracia shugo chara no me pertenece


	11. Una situacion bastante embarazosa

Una situación bastante embarazosa

Punto de vista de Amu

Me desperté y mire a mí alrededor. Vi a yaya y rima durmiendo en unas camas cercanas.

Empecé a tratar de recordar pequeños fragmentos de mi día, recordé a mi papa llorando, a Ikuto cargándome, estar en un colectivo… ah cierto, estamos en los balnearios.

Mire al reloj que estaba en mi mesita de luz y casi grito, 23:30, con razón todos dormían.

Note una carta en mi mesita de luz…

Amu-Chi: (decía)

No te despertamos por que parecías muy, pero muy cansada.

Si llegas a despertar con hambre en la mini-heladera del rincón te dejamos unos sándwiches.

Ahhh y los balnearios siguen abiertos hasta las 2 de la madrugada, el unico detalle es que se hacen mixtos, si deseas tomar un baño puedes hacerlo…

Te queremos…

Yaya y rima.

"genial, aun hay tiempo" pensé llena de alegría.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, y vi a mis charas durmiendo en sus huevos.

Me levante con mucho cuidado y busque que ponerme. No quería hacer mucho ruido, así que tome lo primero que encontré y me dirigí a las aguas.

Cuando llegue fui directo a los vestuarios, y para mi desgracia recién ahí me di cuenta lo que había traído.

Era una bikini, muy linda pero atrevida.

Era toda negra, con la parte de arriba bastante escotada y la parte inferior se podría decir normal. Suspire y me la puse.

Me mire al espejo. No lo podía creer, con 11 años esa malla me marcaba bastante cuerpo.

Salí sin cubrirme siquiera con una toalla, ya que estoy solo.

Entre al balneario, y la verdad era enorme. Sin pensarlo me sumergí en las aguas. Ahhh esto es el paraíso.

Seguí así durante un buen rato, todo era tan relajante, lastima que no duro mucho.

De repente sentí un par de manos tomarme de los tobillos y tirar hacia abajo.

Me sumergí en lo más profundo. La verdad, apenas se frotar…

Empecé a no poder respirar, y por más que luchaba por salir no podía. La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de mí.

De golpe sentí dos brazos rodearme por la cintura y llevarme e la superficie.

Apenas salimos tome una gran bocanada de aire, me gire y entere mi rostro en el pecho de mi salvador, sin importarme quien sea.

-"calma Amu"- escuche que me decía una vos bastante conocida, levante mi rostro y me encontré con que la persona que abrasaba no era otro mas que Ikuto.

-"lo siento"- continuo –"solo era una broma, no imagine que no supieras nadar".

-"solo una broma"- le grite –"tu broma casi me mata"-.

Casi al instante de haber dicho me arrepentí, Ikuto me miro lleno de tristeza y culpa, para luego bajar la mirada.

-"bueno"- agregue algo mas tranquila –"ya no importa. Ahora te agradecería que me soltaras, quiero disfrutar del tiempo que me queda"-

-"hayyy Amu"- me contesto con vos mas animada –"acaso no disfrutas que estemos así"-.

-"claro que no"- le volví a gritar.

Lo salpique en la cara para que me soltara. En seguida lo hizo, pero no todo termino ahí. Empezamos a salpicarnos y gritar.

Seguimos así un buen rato, hasta que m canse y rendí.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a salir del agua, olvidando lo que llevaba puesto.

Ikuto punto de vista.

Amu se rindió y empezó a salir del agua. La mire mientras salía, y me quede mudo por lo que vi.

Amu no llevaba nada en la parte superior.

Claro que no tenía mucho, pero a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad estaba bastante desarrollada.

La mire detenidamente, ya tenia dos pequeñas montañitas. Era una vista pequeña, pero aun así deliciosa.

Empecé a sentir como mis pantalones me empezaban a apretar. Rayos tendría que esperar a que Amu se valla para poder salir, ya que ni su inocencia podría evitar que note como me sentía.

Amu punto de vista.

Por que Ikuto me mira de esa forma, que le pasa.

Me mire y casi me desmayo, la parte superior de mi traje se me había salido. Grite y me cubrí

-"Ikuto"- le dije llena de furia –"por que no me avisas maldito pervertido"-. No me respondió, ni siquiera me miro a la cara. Su vista estaba fija en mi pecho.

-"Ikuto hentai"- le grite con todas mis fuerzas, para luego salir corriendo.

Ikuto punto de vista

Amu se dio cuenta por que la miraba y se cubrió, que lastima.

Creo que dijo algo, pero aun así no salí de mi pequeña ensoñación.

Al notar que no le prestaba atención me volvió a decir algo, o mejor dicho a gritar algo, y salio corriendo.

Mire al agua, y encontré la parte superior de su traje de baño frotando en el agua. Me acerque y lo tome, con esto la podría molestar bastante.

Sonreí y salí del agua, definitivamente esta serian unas buenas vacaciones.

Amu punto de vista

"por dios que vergüenza" pensé mientras me cambiaba.

Cuando me termine y me disponía a salir algo me detuvo.

Me había olvidado de buscar la parte de arriba de mi traje.

Volví corriendo y para mi suerte Ikuto no estaba.

Busque por todos lados, pero no la encontré. Rayos, seguro ese Ikuto se la llevo para podes fastidiarme mas tarde.

Mire mi reloj pulsera, decía 1:30. Decidí volver a dormir, total mucho las cosas no pueden empeorar, creo…

Fin capitulo 10

Ikuto: pensé que el capitulo era largo

Chimelu: era largo, pero lo dividí en tres

Amu: tan largo era

Chimelu: sip, por eso no lo pase

Ikuto: no es muy pervertido

Amu: como que no? Me viste sin nada arriba

Ikuto: ¿Y? No hay mucho que ver

Amu: maldito gato pervertido

Chimelu: mientras ellos discute yo me despido. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Bye.

Nota: shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Ahh casi me olvido, l siguiente capitulo se llama "una visita a la playa" y el otro "el susto de mi vida".


	12. Dia en la playa

Día en la playa

Punto de vista del autor

Eran las 12:30 y todos los alumnos se encontraban almorzando, mientras el profesor explicaba las actividades del día. Como hacia calor los llevarían a una playa cercana para acampar hasta el otro día. Terminaron de almorzar y se marcharon para guardar lo necesario para el resto del día. A las 2 estaban todos en camino a la playa y a las tres todo estaba listo. Armaron varias carpas y acomodaron todo. Luego se fueron a los vestuarios y se cambiaron

Punto de vista de Amu

Genial, otra ves Ikuto me vería en malla. Bueno al menos no es bikini, y con esto es imposible que se me caiga. Salí del vestuario y me quede boquiabierta. Los trajes de baño de mis compañeras no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, la verdad yo era la más decente, hasta yaya y rima llevaban bikinis. Me fui acercando a todos y note como me miraban, tan infantil estoy…

Ikuto punto de vista

Mire a mi alrededor, una 20 chicas con trajes de baño muy reveladores me rodeaban, coqueteando y sonriendo. Los demás muchachos estaban por morir de una diarrea nasal, pero yo no me sorprendí mucho. De un golpe barios murmullos comenzaron, y todos miraron a mi espalda. Me voltee, y la verdad creo que ya se lo que es una diarrea nasal, por que casi muero de una. No lo podía creer, allí estaba Amu, tremendamente sexy, pero muy dulce e inocente a la vez… Tenia puesta una trikini de exactamente el mismo rosa de su cabello, aros tobillera y collar dorado combinando con sus hermosos ojos, estaba descalza y lucia su cabello algo despeinado. Simplemente hermosa. Se nos empezó a acercar, y al instante varios chicos la í mucha bronca. No son celos, pero es una nena y se la están comiendo con los ojos. Esta bien yo también lo estoy haciendo, pero estoy en mi derecho, aunque ella aun no lo sabe me pertenece a mi y solo a mi. -"alumnos"- nos llamo el profesor -"podrían prestar mas atención si no es mucho pedir"- espero a que todos lo miráramos y prosiguió –"bueno, tienen hasta las siete de la tarde para que hagan de lo que gusten, luego nos juntaremos todos y prepararemos la fogata y comida. Si todos ayudamos antes de las once cenaremos, y tendremos tiempo para contar algunas historias de terror"- explico lleno de entusiasmo. Sin más nos marchamos, cada uno por su lado, planeando como disfrutar de su día.

Punto de vista de Amu

Después de la explicación nos fuimos a nadar. La tarde paso muy rápido, y por suerte bastante tranquila. Fuimos al campamento y repartimos la tarea, a mi me toco ayudar con la tarea. Mientras lo hacia empecé a hablar con utau, la verdad nos llevamos bastante bien. Solo me miraba con odio cuando Ikuto me molestaba o abrazaba por detrás. Luego de cenar convertimos nuestra pequeña fogata en un fogón, nos sentamos alrededor y empezamos a contar historias. Estaba aguantando bastante bien, casi no estaba asustada y no grite ni una ves. Lastima que no todo acabo bien. La última historia le toco contaba al profesor de lengua. Lo hizo muy bien, con vos tétrica y movimientos con las manos muy bruscos, la atmosfera termino siendo muy terrorífica. Cuando al fin termino el relato, nos contó que visitaríamos la cueva en la que sucedió todo, y que en equipos de dos iríamos entrando. Esperamos hasta que se hagan las doce y os dirigimos al lugar. -"muy bien"- dijo el profesor al llegar –"esto es muy facil, tomaran una antorcha e irán hasta el finar, allí encontraran un poso lleno de huesos (falsos) buscaran una calavera y la traerán. No se preocupen por perderse, ya que a mitad de la cueva hay dos caminos. No importa cual tomen ambos los llevaran al mismo lugar. Ahora si, elijan una pareja y empiecen"- grito para que todos lo oyeran. Mire a mí alrededor. Los equipos tenían que ser un alumno de primaria y otro de secundaria. Yo solo conocía a kukai, utau e Ikuto, pero kukai iría con yaya, utau con una amiga, e Ikuto ya fue rodeado por varias chicas… -"hay Ikuto"- grito una chica rubia –"yo tengo mucho, pero mucho miedo, por favor acompáñame y protégeme"-. -"te equivocas yo tengo mas miedo"- grito otra -"yo tengo mucho pavor por favor ven con migo"- exclamo otra acercándosele. -"perdón pero, prefiero ir solo"- les respondió Ikuto dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección a la cueva. Para llegar a la cueva, tuvo que pasar por mi lado, y al hacerlo, un impulso izo que tomara su mano y detuviera su caminar. Se volteo y me miro, como esperando una explicación… No sabia que hacer ni que decir, pero no por eso lo solté.

-"po-po-po-podrí-podrías ir con mi-mi-migo"- le dije tartamudeando.

Me miro con una gran cara de sorpresa

-"disculpa"- me dijo –"creo que no entendí"-

Respire hondo y repetí algo mas calmada

-"podrías ir con migo"- no se que cara abra puesto, por que mire al suelo

Ikuto punto de vista

Sentí como alguien me toma el brazo y me gire para ver quien era. Era Amu, la mire como pidiendo una explicación

-"po-po-po-podrí-podrías venir con mi-mi-migo"- tartamudeo.

No podía creer lo que dijo, abre escuchado bien o mi mente juega trucos

-"disculpa"- le dije –"creo que no entendí"-

Respiro hondo y repitió

-"podrías venir con migo"- no vi su cara, por que estaba mirando al suelo, pero note un pequeño temblequeo en los hombros.

La tome por la barbilla e hice que me mirara.

Me sorprendí por lo que vi, esa chica fuerte y picante, agresiva, que no le teme a nada ni a nadie se había ido, y en su lugar quedaba una pequeña niña con mucho miedo. Esta vista me izo dar cuenta de que tan pequeña e indefensa estaba y solo desee poder tomarla en mis brazos y protegerla.

-"tan difícil era decir eso"-.

No me soltó, solo volvió a mirar al suelo y apretó mis manos, como pidiendo que no la suelte.

La mire por última vez y empecé a caminar, sin soltar su mano.

Mire a mi alrededor, el mini-rey me miro con mucho odio y todas las chicas miraban a Amu muy sorprendidas por poder ir con migo

Amu punto de vista

Sentí como Ikuto tiraba de mi mano y me guiaba a la cueva. No me importo, total la verdad tomados de la mano me siento muy segura y feliz.

Es extraño, pero deseo que esto nunca acabe…

Fin cap (no me acuerdo)

Ikuto: al fin, pensé que no ibas a volver a actualizar

Chimelu: bueno discúlpame por tener que estudiar todos los malditos días

Ikuto: y tu discúlpame por desear que termines la historia

Chimelu: Ikuto no me molestes, no es fácil un día en mi vida

Ikuto: de verdad, y se puede saber que haces

Chimelu: patín, natación, danza, enseño particular y estudio

Ikuto: ahhh no es tanto

Amu: se dejan de pelear

Chimelu: el empezó

Amu: no me importa, Ikuto has el descargo de personalidad y vámonos que Chimelu mañana tiene que madrugar

Chimelu: pero no hay clases

Amu: turno con el medico

Chimelu: ahhhh no es justo

Ikuto: nada es justo…. Recuerden shugo chara no le pertenece a Chimelu y nunca le pertenecerá… bye


	13. El susto de mi vida

**El susto de mi vida**

**Punto de vista de Amu**

**Nos dirigimos con Ikuto hacia donde estaban los profesores (aun de las manos) y le pedimos nuestra antorcha. Seriamos los primeros en entrar.**

**Nos fuimos acercando a la cueva, y mientras tanto me iba asustando más. Por fin entramos, era una cuba muy oscura y húmeda, en si muy escalofriante.**

**Sin soltar la mano de Ikuto me corrí y coloque detrás de el, esperando que no notase que tan asustada estaba. Ya bastante con pedirle que me acompañara.**

**Punto de vista de Ikuto**

**Apenas entramos a la cueva Amu se escondió detrás de mi. Ja es una exagerada, no es para tanto, casi no asusta.**

**Seguimos caminando. Note como Amu empezaba a bajar la guardia y relajarse, cuando de repente un hombre lobo salio de entre unas grandes rocas y empeso a aullar…**

**Amu punto de vista**

**Estaba empezando a tranquilarme, cuando de repente un horrendo hombre lobo salio de la nada y empezó a aullar**

**-"ahhhhh"- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me abrazaba a Ikuto.**

**-"Amu"- dijo Ikuto muy tranquilamente –"si deseas arrojarte a mis brazos no es necesaria una escusa tan tonta como esta, siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero en este preciso momento me rompes las costillas"- mientras decía esto me izo que lo soltara, se acerco al hombre lobo y le saco la mascara, revelando a nikaido, el ayudante de los padres de utau, quien reía a mas y mejor…**

**-"jajaja himamori"- se carcajeaba mientras agarraba su panza –"eres muy asustadiza, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Jajaja"-.**

**-"no es gracioso"- grite toda roja, tanto de vergüenza como furia.**

**-"claro que lo es"- respondió este secándose las lagrimas –"ahora"- continuo algo mas calmado –"por favor continúen, mil sustos y demonios los esperan"- tras decir esto dejo el camino libre y se volvió a ocultar, esperando su próxima victima.**

**En el camino nos encontramos con una momia y a Frankenstein, con estos ya no me asuste mucho, ya que sabia que solo eran disfraces, aun así, cada tanto seguía estando detrás de Ikuto.**

**Cuando al fin llegamos a la mitad de la cueva, notamos que se separaba en dos. No nos preocupo micho, ya que los profesores ya nos habían avisado que ambos caminos se volverían a juntar y llegaríamos al mismo lugar.**

**Decidimos echarlo a la suerte y salio derecha.**

**El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, tanto que ya resultaba desepcionante. Igual no duro mucho, ya que casi al final un horripilante vampiro se nos apareció, haciendo que me colgara del cuello de Ikuto y decidiera no salir más de allí.**

**Ikuto punto de vista**

**¡Amo el disfraz de vampiro! Gracias a el mi amada y preciada Amu se abrazo a mi, y se empero en no soltarme.**

**La pose era algo incomoda, pero aun así no me importo.**

**Mire a Amu, o mejor dicho su cabellara. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y su rostro estaba escondido bajo mi brazo, yo la rodeaba por la cintura y guiaba.**

**Volví a mirar al frente y me entristecí. Ya estábamos llegando al final.**

**-"Amu"- dije llamando su atención –"ya hemos llegado"-**

**-"de verdad"- pregunto aun sin soltarme –"te aseguraste de que no hubiera nada que pueda asustar"-.**

**-"tranquila"- le respondí mientras acariciaba su cabeza –"ya no hay absolutamente nada"-.**

**Poco a poco me fue soltando, aunque no se alejo mucho. Mire a mi alrededor, a unos pocos paso había una calavera falsa. Me acerque y la tome.**

**-"nos vamos"- le pregunte girándome a verla**

**-"ya no nos molestara ¿verdad?" –pregunto algo sonrojada**

**-"no lo creo"- le respondí mientras me le acercaba y tomaba su mano –"después de todo ya hemos pasado la prueba y llegado hasta el final, así que ahora deben de asustar a los demás"- sin mas empecé a caminar, sin soltar la mano de mi querida e indefensa Amu.**

**Punto de vista de Amu**

**Por suerte Ikuto tenía razón.**

**Ya podía ver la salida de la cueva y nada nos había vuelto a asustar.**

**Empecé a caminar mas rápido, tirando de Ikuto.**

**Salí de la cueva con una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borro al ver lo que sucedía afuera.**

**Cientos de huevos X habían rodeado a todos mis compañeros, amigos y maestros y los atacaban, mientras los guardianes hacían lo imposible para detenerlos.**

**Solo una pregunta paso por mi cabeza ¿Qué sucedió mientras no estábamos?**

**Fin del capitulo 13 (si es que no me equivoco)**

**Chimelu: término siendo bastante corto**

**Ikuto: es verdad, cada vez más baja**

**Chimelu: perdón su majestad, prometo tratar de mejorar**

**Amu: oigan, no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea pelear**

**Ikuto (abrasa a Amu): créeme mi amor que lo intento, pero al pensar que si no actualizan no paso tiempo a tu lado me da una tremenda bronca**

**Amu (grita): maldito pervertido, suéltame**

**Chimelu: por que siempre acabamos peleándonos… bueno ya no importa… espero les allá gustado y dejen muchos comentarios… besitos y cuídense**

**Nota: esta semana se viene bastante complicada con 5 pruebas, así que lo mas seguro es que a partir del lunes no vuelva a actualizar hasta la semana próxima. Les ruego me perdonen…**

**Ahora si, shugo chara no me pertenece y nunca, jamás me pertenecerá….**


	14. A capturar los huevos X

A capturar los huevos X

Ikuto punto de vista

Salimos de la cueva aun de la mano. Mire a Amu, estaba por decirle algo pero note que no me estaba prestando atención, al contrario, miraba al frente con cara de sorprendida.

Dirigí mi atención hacia el lugar, y me quede atónito. Cientos de huevos X estaban atacando a nuestros amigos.

-¡holy crown!- escuche gritar al mini-rey.

Mire en su dirección y note que todos los guardianes estaban juntos tratando de alejar los huevos X de la gente.

-"utau, saya, len"- les grite –"¿Qué hacen? Dejen de jugar y hagan transformación de personalidad".

-"todo por ti amor"- grito saya

-"por supuesto vida"- dijo utau sonriente como si nada pasara.

-"Como tu digas"- contesto len.

-"transformación de personalidad"- gritamos a coro.

Amu punto de vista

Después de haber dicho eso una luz rodeo a los cuatro, segando mi vista.

Enseguida se desvaneció y pude hablar los ojos. Me quede sin habla. Eran sorprendentes.

Saya llevaba un vestido lila, con una corona de flores y enredaderas en los pies, formando botitas. Utau traía vestido y botas por enzima de la rodillas rojas, con apliques en negro y alas de murciélago.

Len tenía un traje de guerra negro con verde y varios cuchillos y revolvers.

Pero Ikuto era el mejor.

Llevaba una remera corta negra, dejando al descubierto su estomago perfectamente trabajado, también pantalón de cuero, al igual que la remera y botas cortas azules, obio con sus orejas y cola de gato.

-"Amu"- dijeron mis charas llamando mi atención –"has cambio de personalidad con alguna de nosotras inmediatamente"-.

-"ok"- respondí con una sonrisa –"mi propio corazón, ábrete"- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Ikuto punto de vista

Mientras luchaba contra los huevos X escuche a Amu gritar

-"mi propio corazón, ábrete"- mire en su dirección y note como una gran luz rosada la rodeaba, enseguida se despejo y pude ver a Amu. Se veía increíble, algo adorable pero a la ves sexy.

Tenia un traje de porrista rosa, con lasos y volados rojos, consistía en un top rosa, el cual dejaba ver su vientre perfectamente plano, y una pollerita demasiado corta, para rematar zapatillas rosas y polainas del mismo tono con una gorra con un corazón gigante de costado.

-"transformación de personalidad: amuleto del corazón"- volvió a gritar para luego salir a luchar.

Saya punto de vista

Mire a Amu boquiabierta. Su transformación era muy infantil, pero aun así bastante poderosa.

Mire a los demás y note que todos llevaban las mismas expresiones en su cara, de sorpresa y admiración, también note que Ikuto no la paraba de mirar.

Esto ultimo me lleno de envidia, decidí entrar en acción yo también

-"belleza de las flores ¡ataquen!- grite tratando de llamar la atención.

Amu punto de vista

-"belleza de las flores ¡ataquen!"- escuche gritar a saya.

Al instante sentí temblar el suelo y de la nada miles de raíces salieron de la tierra, atrapando no solo a los huevos X sino que a mi también.

-"ahhhhh"- grite al sentir como las raíces me empezaban a apretar.

-"Amu"- gritaron Miki y suu tratando de llegar donde estaba, pero fallando al ser atrapadas ellas también.

-"resiste Amu-chi"- dijo ran en mi cabeza

-"himamori"- grito mi príncipe sin para de luchar.

-"saya has que la suelte"- le dijo len muy preocupado.

-"perdí el control de mis plantas"- respondió esta con una mirada inocente y asustadiza.

De golpe sentí como los tallos sacaban espinas y me los clavaban en los brazos, estomago y piernas

-"ahhhhhhh"- volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Ikuto punto de vista

"Pero que esta pasando como va a perder el control de su propio ataque" pensé lleno de ira.

-"ahhhhhhh"- grito Amu al sentir como las espinas eran clavadas en su delicada piel.

No aguantes mas y me dirigí a atacar a esa maldita cosa

-"slash crow"- grite mientras cortaba esas endemoniadas plantas con mis garras.

Al ser liberada tan repentinamente Amu empezó a caer, pero por suerte la tome en mis brazos y la pude dejar en tierra firme.

-"Ikuto"- dijo en un pequeño susurro –"por favor llévame mas cerca del enemigo"-.

-"estas loca"- le dije –"no puedes luchar así"-

-"por favor"- pidió con unos bellos ojos de cachorro. Suspire, a esto si que no me pudo resistir

-"de acuerdo, pero me quedo con vos"- le conteste llevándola al lugar.

Cuando estuve lo mas cerca posible la deje en el suelo, pero no me alege por miedo a que se desmayara o no se pudiera mantener en pie.

-"corazón negativo"- grito mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos –"cerrar"-.

Enseguida un gran rayo de luz salio de su mano, encerrando a todos los huevos X y regresándolos a la normalidad. Es sorprendente

-"lo logre"- la escuche susurrar, para luego cerrar los ojos y empezar a caer.

La ataje antes de que toque el suelo y levante al estilo de novia.

-"Amu-chi"- dijo su chara ran saliendo de su interior y terminando la transformación.

-"o no, nuestra Amu"- exclamaron sus otras dos charas viniendo donde estábamos.

-"himamori"- gritaron profesores y alumnos acercándosenos

-"no se preocupen"- los trate de calmar –"son pequeños pinchazos, no es nada grave"-

-"estas seguro"- pregunto yaya al borde de las lagrimas.

-"si pero la llevare a la enfermería del balneario por las dudas"- le aclare mirando a todo el mundo

-"yo también voy" dijo saya saliendo de entre la multitud y tocándose la cabeza –"el perder el control y tratar de recuperarlo fue muy cansador y me dejo doliendo la cabeza, hasta creo que me puedo desmallar si las cosas siguen así"-.

-"entonces pide que alguien te acompañe, yo tengo que cuidar a Amu"- le aclare

-"Ikuto"- me llamo utau

-"¿Qué quieres?"- le conteste ya un poco arto de la situación

-"solo dame un segundo"- me respondió mientras se me acercaba y con un pañuelo cubría el brazo derecho de Amu, donde una espina mas gruesa de lo normal se le había incrustado y ahora no paraba de sangrar

-"nosotros nos aseguraremos que todos se encuentren bien y luego iremos para allá, mientras cuídala bien por favor"- me aclaro

-"gracias utau"- le respondí con una calida sonrisa, vi como se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-"no se mucho de primero auxilios, pero are lo posible, así que por favor no se tarden o manden a alguien a ayudar"- declare mirando al profesor.

Espero a su asentimiento y empecé a marchar hacia los balnearios, seguido de saya y un poco más atrás de los tres charas de Amu.

Tadase punto de vista

No lo creo, ese desgraciado se la volvió a llevar…

-"tadase"- me llamo nadehiko –"no te quedes parado ahí y ayúdanos, aquí hay dos estudiantes lastimados"-

-"voy"- le conteste con vos algo triste, pensando que tsukiyomi había ganado, otra ves…

Chimelu: feliz Ikuto este es mas largo

Ikuto: un poco

Amu: por que actualizaste tan seguido

Chimelu: por que esta semana no podré volver a actualizar

Ikuto: cierto tienes muchas pruebas

Chimelu: así es, Haci que mejor me voy a estudiar… por favor dejen sus comentarios e ideas

Ikuto: recuerden shugo chara no nos pertenece.


	15. Perdon

Nota: (perdon), no lo van a creer, pero perdi mis borradores con los nuevos capitulos, de verdad ¡LO SIENTO!. ahora mismo los trato de volver a copiar como los originales y si es posible mejor.

para el sabado no se, pero para el domingo en la noche les aseguro que actualis, pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste.

por favor sean pasientes, sepan disculparme y esperar mi actu.

sin mas me despido, hasta el domingo.

sig cap: el castigo de saya


	16. ¡¡¡MAS EXPLICACIONES!

¡MÁS EXPLICACIONES!

Punto de vista de autor

Ikuto llego a la enfermería con una Amu desmallada en brazos.

De inmediato se puso a limpiarle las heridas, sin prestarle atención a saya o a los charas.

Una hora más tarde llegaron los demás y se inicio la reunión.

Ikuto punto de vista

Deje a Amu en la camilla y me dirigí al comedor donde se realizaría la reunión, necesitábamos dar explicaciones y recibir otras tantas.

Entre al gran salón y mire a mí alrededor. Delante de todo habia una gran mesa con 10 asuntos y micrófonos, una para cada guardián, y a los costados habían mesas mas pequeñas y redondas, donde se encontraban alumnos y profesores.

Me encamine hacia mi mesa y senté, quede entre saya y rima, la reina de primaria.

-"tsukiyomi, ¿Cómo se encuentra hinamori?"- me pregunto un profesor lleno de preocupación.

-"esta bien pero aun no despierta"- le respondi con vos aburrida, tratando de fingir que no me preocupaba.

-"y te atreviste a dejarla sola, gato sin corazón"- grito el mini-rey parándose y golpeando la mesa con los puños. Todo un actor y su gran escenita

-"por supuesto que no, la deje al cuidado de sus charas y yoru, además llame a una enfermera"- le conteste con vos tranquila pero fulminándolo con la mirada.

-"por favor muchachos, cálmese"- declaro la madre de utau desde su lugar, junto a los profesores y nikaido.

-"es verdad"- concordó un maestro sentado a su lado –"no necesitamos mas peleas, los que deseamos son explicaciones y respuestas"-.

-"y se puede saber, ¿que clase de repuestas y explicaciones desean?"- le pregunto rima con una vos demasiado fría.

-"no te enfades mashiro"- trato de calmarla nukaido –"solo queremos saber que eran esos lindos pero peligrosos huevos "x", si es que así se llaman"-.

-"eso son los huevos del corazón que todos tenemos, pero que muchas beses por no confiar en nosotros mismos terminamos perdiendo, teniendo nuestro huevo una "X" sobre si mismo"- respondió una vos proveniente de la puerta. Mire hacia el lugar y me encontré con Amu, luchando por mantenerse en pie.

-"himamori"- grito el mini-rey alarmado –"¿Qué haces aquí?, se suponía que deberías estar descansando.

-"supuse que habría una reunión con los guardianes, y ya que soy uno decidí venir"- respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-"yoru"- dije sin prestar atención a lo que habia dicho.

-"¿Qué sucede, ikuto-nya?"- pregunto con mirada llena de inocencia.

-"te encarge que la cuidaras, y la verdad, esta no es la mejor manera"- le respondi a manera de reproche

-"no lo retes por favor"- pidió Amu con vos suave –"trataron de detenerme, pero yo me encapriche en que quería venir y no me pudieron detener"-.

-"nadie reta a nadi"- aclaro tadase parándose, acercándosele y levantándola en brazos, ganándose un sonrojo por departe de Amu.

-"ta-ta-tada-tadase"- empezó a decir mientras no paraba de tartamudear –"me encuentro bien, y puedo caminar yo sola sin ningún problema"-.

-"por favor himamori"- se escuso este –"déjame ayudarte, no puedo permitir que una bella dama lastimada tenga que hacer el esfuerzo de caminar cuando esta herida. Además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que en la batalla no serví de mucho, y de no ser por tsukiyomi te hubieran matado"-.

-"es verdad"- exclame llamando la atención de todos –"ustedes aun no saben actuar al luchar, y eso casi les cuesta la vida de uno de los suyos"-.

-"te equivocas"- me interrumpió rima –"Amu lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que uno de SUS guardianes, para ser mas precisos la guardia saya perdió el control de SU propio ataque y lastimo a nuestra guardiana y amiga"-

-"y obtendrá un castigo severo por eso"- le aclaro utau de manera seria.

-"¿un castigo?"- grito saya muy preocupada.

-"no se están pasando"- agrego el mini-rey mientras sentaba Amu en una silla y se colocaba a su lado.

-"claro que no"- le respondió utau –"el que alguno de ustedes cometa un error pareció pasa, pero saya lleva siendo una guardiana desde tercero de primaria, hasta ahora, su ultimo año de secundario, un total de 10 años en esto, es imperdonable que allá cometido semejante error, cuando tods estos años a sido entrenada para saber actuar sin confundirse o cometer estupideces"-.

-"pero" dijo Amu llamando la atención de todos –"acepto que hablen con ella, pero un castigo me parece demasiado, además un error lo comete cualquiera, y por suerte nadie salio gravemente herido"-

-"así que tu no eres nadie"- la contradije –"o es que miles de pinchazos en brazos, piernas y abdomen no es de gravedad"- vi como miraba al suelo y agregue –"no te preocupes, solo hablaremos con ella, es obio que no le aremos nada"-.

-"disculpen"- nos interrumpió un profesor con cara de molestia –"los problemas de guardianes se solucionan entre ustedes, ahora queremos saber, y con exactitud que eran los huevos "X", y bien explicado si no es mucho pedir"-.

Nos miramos entre todos, y al fin empezó el mini-rey:

-"no hay mucho por explica, es básicamente lo que hinamori explico. Cuando un chico, deja de creer en si mismo y piensa cosas como "yo nunca podré llegar a ser esto" o "no valgo nada", el huevo del corazón se debilita y una gran cruz se forma en el. Al final termina saliendo del cuerpo de su dueño y deambula por el mundo. En cuanto a sus ataque, lo hace por su desesperación y miedo"- termino de explicar mirando a todos.

-"y es normal que ataquen todos a la ves"- pregunto un alumno.

-"eso es lo extraño"- exclamo len pensativo

-"nunca aparecen mas de tres a la ves"- agrego kukai

-"es posible controlarlos"- pregunto otro alumno

-"tal ves si"- respondió Amu con una mano sujetando su barbilla, demostrando que estaba pensando en distintas hipótesis –"después de todo utau los controla con su canto, tal ves alguien pueda hacerlos salir convirtiéndolos en un huevo "X" y controlándolos a su antojo"-

-"¡ALTO!_ no pensaras que yo lo hice"- grito utau asustada

-"claro que no"- le dijo tratando de calmarla –"solo te use como ejemplo"-

-"bueno"- dije parándome y decidiendo que era hora de dar in a la charla –"la verdad, esta reunión es bastante aburrida, además Amu necesita descasar y los guardianes de secundaria una reunión urgente, creo que lo mejor es ir retirándonos"-

-"estoy de acuerdo"- dijo un profesor apoyándome –"lo mejor es que todos descansen, mañana seguiremos con las actividades planeadas"- nos miro a todos, esperando a que reaccionáramos. Poco a poco y uno a uno, todos fueron saliendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación…

Fin capitulo (no me acuerdo XD)

Ikuto: al fin volviste a actualizar

Chimelu: perdón es que tuve que volver a escribirlo

Amu: y ahora debes estudiar

Chimelu: lo se, por eso mejor me retiro. Ikuto, encárgate del descargo de responsabilidad…

Ikuto: recuerden, shugo chara no le pertenece a Chimelu

Amu: revise y deje sus comentarios por favor

Todos: bye, hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
